Finding True Love
by glitterstar7
Summary: This is a story I wrote back in 2008... Grissom is trying to move on from his failed relationship with Sara and is now dating Sofia. Catherine finds herself jealous over Grissom's new relationship. Will Grissom find out about Catherine's feelings? Or are they forever destined to just be friends? Warning: consider this an alternate universe
1. Going Out

**Ch. 1: Going Out**

 _Grissom was getting ready to go out. After he and Sara didn't work out, he hadn't gone out with anyone else for a while. But now he was going to meet Sofia for dinner. He was still nervous, but he figured it would be ok. It was now going to be his third date with Sofia, and she was nice enough. Suddenly, his phone rings. It was Brass._

Grissom: This better be important Brass.

Brass: Sorry to call on your night off, but we got a case over by the Tangiers. Catherine's meeting you there.

Grissom: Ok, I'll be there in a while. Have my other guys on backup if we need it.

 _Grissom then heads off to the Tangiers, knowing by now Sofia was waiting for him. But he had a job to do. He would just apologize later, as he always did._

 _Catherine is relieved when Grissom shows up. She had been waiting too, and she needed Grissom's expertise since the body was covered in insects._

Catherine: There you are Grissom. I really need your help. _*she sees Grissom is not in his usual casual clothes, which practically consisted of his forensics jacket and comfortable shirt and slacks, but instead wearing a nice shirt and black slacks*_ Wait, why are you all dressed up?

Grissom: Well, I was- _*his phone rings*_ Grissom here.

 _On the other line it's Sofia, who is clearly annoyed._

Sofia: Gil, where are you? I have been here waiting for over 20 minutes.

Grissom: I'm sorry. I was on my way, but I got called in since Catherine really needs my help. I promise I'll make it up to you later.

Sofia: This is the second time we've had to change plans.

Grissom: I know. I am sorry though.

Sofia: _*sighs*_ I know you are. I'll see you later.

 _Grissom hangs up, and sees Catherine staring at him in disbelief._

Grissom: What?

Catherine: Who was that, Gil? It sounded awfully personal.

Grissom: It was Sofia.

Catherine: Why would Sofia be calling you? She's not even a CSI anymore. Wait, are you dating her?

Grissom: On and off. I was going to meet her for dinner. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want the whole lab knowing that I'm seeing someone now.

 _Now Catherine was floored by Grissom's revelation. She could not believe that Grissom was now dating again. And also, she was surprised that she felt a little jealous. Really jealous and hurt. As they continued working, Catherine could not shake off her feelings. She was now thinking and scared that she might have feelings for Gil Grissom, her supervisor and good friend._


	2. Heated Conversation

**Ch. 2: Heated Conversation**

 _Catherine tries not to be obvious that she's upset, but Grissom can sense something is up with her._

Grissom: Catherine, are you sure you're ok? You seem a little tense.

Catherine: I'm fine, Grissom. Let's just keep working.

Grissom: Wait; are you upset that I told you that I'm seeing Sofia?

Catherine: No, I'm not. I'm a little shocked, though.

Grissom: Why are you shocked? I'm entitled to a personal life, aren't I?

Catherine: Yes, you are. But Sofia doesn't seem like your type. And I hate to say it, but you are older than her.

Grissom: Oh, just because I'm in my 50s, I'm old. For your information, you also dated someone younger than you. What was his name, Chris?

Catherine: _*embarrassed*_ Gil, that's not fair.

Grissom: Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. But still my personal life is none of your business. I'm going back to the lab.

 _Grissom then walks away, leaving Catherine speechless. Grissom was upset that Catherine was judging him, when she had no room to talk. It was none of her business of who he dated. But still, something was up with her. He just couldn't figure out what._

 _Catherine was also upset. She had handled it all wrong. She let her jealousy get the best of her. Grissom was her friend, why couldn't she be happy that he was trying to move on with his life? She had to admit to herself that over the years Grissom had always been someone she could count on. There was a chemistry between them that she couldn't deny. People had always wondered why they had never gone out together; even Eddie had noticed something between them. Grissom had always defended her whenever she got into trouble, especially when she was going through her divorce. She slowly came to the realization that she was attracted to Grissom. Catherine became scared that she might actually be in love with her best friend._

 _Grissom and Catherine return to the lab, and work without speaking to each other. Grissom knew he needed to talk to her, but he was tired and decided to head home. He heads to his car, and runs into Sofia._

Sofia: Hey stranger.

Grissom: Sofia. This is a surprise, what are you doing here?

Sofia: Oh, I thought we'd go for breakfast. Want to? Or do you just don't want to see me anymore?

Grissom: I'd like that. And yes, I still want to go out with you.

 _Grissom then makes an impulsive move, he kisses Sofia. They leave together to go on their breakfast date. Meanwhile, Catherine was walking out into the parking lot and she sees Grissom and Sofia. She sees Grissom and Sofia kiss and then leave together. Catherine is heartbroken... she now knows that she is in love with Grissom only to see that he now has a new girlfriend._


	3. Gossip in the Breakroon

**Ch. 3: Gossip in the Break Room**

 _A few weeks pass, and word spreads like wildfire that Grissom and Sofia were now a couple. The night shift gang is hanging out in the break room and the talk soon turns to Grissom and Sofia._

Greg: Can you believe that Grissom and Sofia are going out? I didn't expect that from him.

Nick: Yeah, I know. But Sofia is nice. I can see why Grissom likes her.

Warrick: Sofia is a nice woman; I can picture them together. They seem like a good couple. Anyways, it's nice to see him trying to have a personal life.

Sara: I don't know… Sofia doesn't really seem like his type though.

Greg: Are you sure that's not jealousy talking? I mean you did date Grissom for a while.

Sara: _*frowns*_ Grissom and I did date, but that's still not any of your business. Besides it's over, we've both moved on. As a friend, I'm just saying I'm surprised that they are together.

Greg: Sorry, didn't mean to offend you.

 _Now everyone had said their opinion about Grissom and Sofia, except for Catherine._

Nick: Hey, Cat. You have been awfully quiet. What are your thoughts on our conversation?

Catherine: _*really uncomfortable*_ I think we're just being stupid talking about Grissom and his personal life behind his back. Excuse me; I got to go to my office.

 _Catherine walks off very uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to know that she had fallen in love with Grissom. She knew that she had to keep it to herself, because after all Grissom was getting involved with another woman. But still, deep down, she wished Grissom felt the same way about her._

Nick: What's up with Catherine? Usually she's always up for teasing Grissom.

Warrick: I know. She's been awfully moody lately.

Sara: Well, she's probably a little stressed. She has been working tough cases. Anyway I'm keeping out of it.

Greg: Me too. Sara, we need to go. We still have that case.

 _Sara and Greg then leave, leaving only Nick and Warrick talking._

Nick: Warrick, someone ought to talk to Catherine. You know find out why she's been in such a bad mood lately.

Warrick: Why are you looking at me? Why don't you talk to her?

Nick: Come on, Warrick. Catherine trusts you; she'd be more open to talking to you than with me. You've known her longer than I have.

Warrick: Oh, that's a cop out. Trying to pawn this off on me. You just can't stand talking to women about their feelings.

Nick: That's beside the point. How about we settle it with a coin toss? Whoever loses talks to Catherine.

Warrick: You're on. Heads.

 _Nick tosses the coin up in the air and it comes up tails._

Nick: Its tails. That means you get to talk to her.

Warrick: Great. Just great.

 _So Warrick leaves the break room and heads to Catherine's office. When he walks in, he can tell Catherine has a lot on her mind. She is just sitting there, with her hands in her face._

Warrick: Catherine, are you sure you're ok? You seemed a little tense earlier when we were in the break room.

Catherine: I'm fine. It's just been a tough week.

Warrick: Are you sure? I mean you stormed out of the room when we were talking about Grissom and Sofia dating.

Catherine: Warrick, it's nothing. I'm fine.

 _Catherine tries to play it off that she's fine, but Warrick is not buying Catherine's protests. He can tell that Grissom dating Sofia is really bothering her, but he decides to try a gentler approach._

Warrick: Come on Cat. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. Talk to me.

Catherine: _*smiles*_ You sure are a smooth talker. But I trust you since you are one of my best friends. I guess I'm a little jealous about Grissom and Sofia dating. I don't know… I'm so confused.

 _Warrick can tell that Catherine has feelings for Grissom, but he lets it go._

Warrick: I understand. Don't worry, Cat. I won't tell anyone.

Catherine: Thanks, Warrick. I appreciate it.

 _Meanwhile, Grissom is in his office. He looks real somber. He stares at a picture of him and Catherine at Ecklie's banquet last year. Lately he couldn't keep his mind off of Catherine. They had become so distant since their argument. He missed talking to her. Looking at the picture, he missed how close they used to be. He was now so confused…he did care about Sofia, but he still cared for Catherine. Sadly, he put the photo in his desk._


	4. Changes

**Ch. 4: Changes**

 _The team has also been noticing some changes in Grissom. They've noticed that Grissom and Catherine haven't been talking to each other lately. This especially has piqued the interest of Nick and Warrick._

Nick: Hey, Warrick. Have you noticed lately that Grissom and Catherine haven't been talking to each other much lately?

Warrick: Yeah, I think they haven't spoken to each other since their fight.

Nick: They had a fight?

Warrick: Yeah, Brass told me that when they were working on that bug case over by the Tangiers that they had a pretty heated conversation. Grissom ended up walking out on her. Catherine was pretty upset about that.

Nick: Whoa. That bad, huh. That sucks; Grissom and Catherine have been friends for so long. It's sad that they're upset with each other.

Warrick: I know. Personally, I think Catherine's more upset that Grissom now has a new girlfriend than over their fight.

Nick: We ought to talk to them still. I mean its hard enough working when you're upset with a friend.

Warrick: Whoa, settle down Nick. It's none of our business. This is between Catherine and Grissom. We ought to let them work it out themselves.

Nick: You're probably right. Well, I need to go get a file from Grissom. I'll see you later.

 _Nick then leaves Warrick and heads to Grissom's office. He hated that his friends were fighting. But Warrick had a point; it was none of his business. He walks into Grissom's office and started looking for the file._

Nick: _*to himself*_ Man, Grissom, where did you leave that file?

 _Nick then searches Grissom's desk. He finds the file, but accidentally bumps the drawer open. He gets the shock of a lifetime when he finds the picture of Grissom and Catherine hidden underneath. Suddenly, Grissom walks in._

Grissom: What are you doing in my desk, Nick?

Nick: I'm sorry Grissom. I didn't mean to open your desk. I was just getting the file for my case, and I accidentally bumped the drawer open.

Grissom: You have no right to be rifling through my desk without my permission.

Nick: Hey, I said I was sorry. Look, what is going on? You have been acting awfully strange, and then I find you hid a picture of you and Catherine in your desk.

Grissom: You saw the photo?

Nick: Yeah, I did. Sorry. But still, what is going on?

Grissom: I put it away since it was just too painful to look at. Catherine and I had a big fight, and I haven't even talked to her about it.

Nick: Grissom, you have a girlfriend now. Why would it be painful looking at a picture of Catherine if you're happy with someone else?

Grissom: I don't know, Nick. Maybe I'm just hurt that she didn't like that I'm trying to have a personal life.

Nick: Or you care about her. Come on, Grissom. You and Cat have been friends for so long; are you sure you don't see her as more than a friend?

Grissom: Nick... please. Just let it go.

Nick: Sorry, but I hate it when my friends are fighting. I better go.

 _Nick then leaves a very stunned Grissom. Nick feels bad that Grissom got upset with him, but he could tell that Grissom cared about Catherine despite that he was dating Sofia. Grissom definitely looked torn apart. Nick decides that Warrick was right; he shouldn't have gotten involved._


	5. Surprise of a Lifetime

**Ch. 5: Surprise of a Lifetime**

 _Several months have now passed. Grissom and Catherine are talking again, but it is still awkward between them. Grissom is still very torn apart with his feelings for Catherine and for Sofia. But he knows he has to make a decision of which woman he wants to be with, since Sofia has already fallen for him and has been hinting she would want to get married. Sofia was kind, fun to be around, and someone he could be happy with. But he couldn't deny that he had chemistry with Catherine; he loved her passion for the job, her kindness, her beauty, and she had always been there for him. He could see himself with Catherine, but he didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't want to get hurt again, or hurt Sofia. No matter what happened, he knew someone would get hurt._

 _Catherine was also hurting. She tried to date again, but she couldn't get Grissom out of her mind or her heart. It pained her to see Grissom all happy with Sofia, but she had no idea how torn apart Grissom is._

 _One day, Nick goes to talk to Grissom. Grissom is very quiet and Nick can tell Grissom has a lot on his mind._

Nick: Grissom, do you need to talk? I mean you look like you need to get something off your mind. Otherwise, we'll never be able to work on this case.

Grissom: You're right, Nick. I don't know what's going on with me. I should be happy that I'm in a good relationship, but I'm not. Instead I find myself thinking about another woman than my own girlfriend.

Nick: Catherine, isn't it? Grissom, if you're not happy with Sofia why are you still with her? It's not good for you or for her to be together if you don't love her.

Grissom: I know, but I don't want to hurt her. Nor do I want my own feelings hurt. I did go through a rough breakup, remember?

Nick: I know. Grissom, I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. But just follow your heart. Well, feel better now?

Grissom: Yeah, I do. Thanks Nick.

 _A few weeks later, word spreads that Grissom proposed to Sofia. Nick is so shocked that he wonders if it's just a rumor. He decides to ask Grissom himself._

Nick: Grissom, I just heard the craziest thing. Are you really engaged to Sofia?

Grissom: Yeah, I am. I just asked her to marry me earlier this week.

Nick: What? I can't believe this. Grissom, are you sure you want to do this?

Grissom: Nick, I'm marrying Sofia because I care about her. And I know we can be happy.

Nick: Yes, I know you can be happy with her. But what about love? To me a marriage is all about spending the rest of your life with someone you love. I don't know, but I do wish you the best of luck.

 _Nick can tell Grissom is only marrying Sofia so she won't be hurt. But he feels that Grissom is making the biggest mistake of his life since he knows that Grissom is not in love with Sofia._

 _Meanwhile, Catherine is working in her office when Sofia comes in to get some paperwork. Catherine has not heard the news of the engagement._

Sofia: Hey Catherine, do you have the paperwork from that case last week? Brass is getting on my case, so I really need it now.

Catherine: Sure, Sofia. _*she grabs the paperwork off her desk and hands it to Sofia*_ Here it is.

 _As Sofia grabs the paperwork, Catherine sees the engagement ring on her finger. Catherine doesn't say anything, but Sofia sees the look of surprise in her eyes._

Sofia: Oh, I see you saw my ring. I'm not sure if you know already, but Grissom and I are engaged.

Catherine: Really? Congratulations, I'm sure you two will be happy together.

 _Catherine is in disbelief. But she tries to keep her cool in front of her rival. Sofia isn't stupid, and decides to end the conversation on her terms._

Sofia: Listen, Catherine. I know something is going on between you and Gil, but it better stop. I can tell you have feelings for my fiancé. Back off now, since it's too late. Gil has made up his mind to marry me, and there is nothing you can do. I'm only going to say this once, stay away from my fiancé. See you later.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Ch. 6: The Truth Comes Out**

 _After Sofia leaves, Catherine is in shock. She could not believe that Sofia threatened her. She had thought of Sofia as a friend, but friendship sometimes goes out the window when you are in love with the same person. Suddenly everything that had happened overwhelmed Catherine. For the first time in a long time, Catherine broke down. Catherine began to cry, so she closed the door to her office so no one would see her._

 _Meanwhile, Warrick was passing through the hallway. As he passed Catherine's office, he saw that the blinds and the door were closed. Catherine rarely shut herself in her office unless it was something big. Suddenly he heard noise coming from the room, so he knew Catherine was in there. However, the more that he thought about it, it sounded like someone was crying. Warrick knocks on the door, but nobody answers. Warrick starts to get worried, so he walks in. He ends up finding a rather desperate looking Catherine, crying bitterly._

Catherine: Oh, hey Warrick. What are you doing here?

Warrick: I was just making sure you were ok. I heard noises, so I wanted to see if you were fine. But clearly, you're not. What's the matter?

Catherine: _*trying to wipe her tears*_ It's nothing, I'll be fine.

Warrick: It's not nothing if you are crying. Come on; Cat, what is going on?

Catherine: Grissom and Sofia are getting married. Sofia just told me the news.

Warrick: Really? There's something else, isn't there?

Catherine: God help me, but I love Grissom. I've always loved him; I just didn't realize it until now.

Warrick: Catherine… are you sure you are going to be ok with this?

Catherine: I have to. I mean he's getting married, so I have to get used to it.

Warrick: But you love him.

Catherine: I do, but if Sofia is who he wants to be with, I have to accept that. No matter what I feel. How stupid could I have been? I fell for one of my best friends, but he only sees me as a friend.

Warrick: Catherine, you're not stupid. I think I've always known that you loved Grissom. Grissom's a good man, and you've known him a long time.

Catherine: Well, it's too late now. I guess I have to live with the notion that we will always be just friends.

 _As everything is going on, Nick is also passing through. Warrick did not realize that he had left the door slightly opened. Nick's eyes widened with shock at overhearing Catherine's revelation. He now definitely knew that Grissom was making a mistake, and should know about Catherine's feelings before he made the mistake of marrying Sofia._


	7. Surprise Revelation

**Ch. 7: Surprise Revelation**

 _A couple of weeks pass. Warrick and Nick were in the locker room after shift. They start to talk about what has been going on lately._

Warrick: Man, am I tired. I'm heading home after this. I hope nobody calls us in since I'm taking Tina out for dinner.

Nick: That's nice. Hey, can you believe that Grissom is getting married?

Warrick: I know; it's crazy. I didn't think Grissom would actually get married.

Nick: I know. Warrick, I hope you don't get mad, but I overheard you and Catherine talking the other day.

Warrick: How much did you hear?

Nick: Everything… including that Catherine is really in love with Grissom.

Warrick: Nick! I can't believe you would eavesdrop. That was personal. I'm sure Catherine wouldn't want that spread around the lab.

Nick: It was an accident. Besides, I think Grissom's engagement is a mistake. He's not really in love with Sofia. I think he's actually in love with Catherine, but is too stubborn to admit it.

Warrick: What? Are you sure?

Nick: Grissom really cares about Catherine. He was very broken up over their fight, and he even put away the picture of them together into his desk. I'm sure that he loves her, not Sofia.

Warrick: Man, I still can't believe this. But you know how stubborn Grissom and Catherine are. They are not going to make the first move.

Nick: I know. We'd ought to help them out. I mean at least to see things clearly.

Warrick: Whoa, Nick. I don't want to start another crazy scheme, but I do want to see them happy.

 _Meanwhile, Grissom was starting to realize he made a mistake. Sofia had already noticed he was having doubts, but he reassured her that he still wanted to get married. Grissom felt so stupid, but he did not want to hurt Sofia. As he was walking down the hall, he ran into Catherine. He had needed to talk to her about a case, so he stops Catherine._

Grissom: Oh, hey Catherine. I needed to talk to you. I'm glad I ran into you.

Catherine: Hey, Grissom. What do you need?

Grissom: Catherine, I really need your help on my case. You're better at blood analysis than I am.

 _So Grissom and Catherine head to Grissom's office and start looking over the case._

Catherine: Hmm… this is very tricky. Whoever did this had a lot of rage. What did the suspect say?

Grissom: Self-defense. But something about it doesn't seem right.

Catherine: This is not a case of adrenaline gone wrong. My analysis is that this was murder. So when were you going to tell me that you were getting married?

Grissom: What? You know about my engagement?

Catherine: Oh, yeah. I heard it from your lovely fiancé.

Grissom: Catherine, what is your problem? I mean why does it matter that I didn't tell you about my engagement.

Catherine: It matters because I would have thought you would have the decency to tell your friends. Instead of keeping it a secret.

Grissom: My personal life is none of your business. We're friends, but still coworkers.

Catherine: _*she starts yelling*_ Is that all I am? Just a coworker?

Grissom: _*yells*_ No, that's not what I meant. Oh, man, I can't say anything without it being taken the wrong way.

Catherine: _*yells*_ What exactly did you mean?! I mean you made it perfectly clear that you don't think of me as a friend.

Grissom: _*yells*_ Yes, I do.

Catherine: _*yells*_ Oh, god. Gil, you are so blind, you can't even tell the obvious.

Grissom: _*yells*_ What do you mean by that?

Catherine: _*yells and sobs*_ Gil, I fell in love with you. There I said it.

Grissom: _*surprised*_ What?

Catherine: I love you.

 _Catherine was bursting, she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed Grissom. Grissom was shocked and very surprised when Catherine kissed him. Despite all the reasons he should have pulled away, he gave into Catherine's kiss._


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

**Ch. 8: An Unexpected Surprise**

 _As they were kissing Catherine couldn't believe what she had done, but she had to admit Grissom was a good kisser. Grissom was surprised too, but he couldn't mask his feelings any more. Suddenly, the door opens. They pull apart to find a very surprised Nick standing in the doorway. They are immediately embarrassed._

Nick: Oh, my gosh. What is going on?

Catherine: Nothing, I better leave.

 _Catherine runs out of the office, feeling really embarrassed. She still couldn't believe what she had done, but a smile came to her face that Grissom didn't pull away. In fact, she felt that maybe there was still hope. But she still felt bad that she kissed an engaged man. She was not some trashy tramp, and she decided that she needed to talk to Grissom later._

 _Meanwhile in the office…_

Nick: You want to tell me what I saw, Grissom? Because I sure saw you lip locking with Catherine, not your fiancé Sofia.

Grissom: God, I'm so embarrassed. I still can't believe she kissed me. Catherine told me she's in love with me. How could I've been so stupid?

Nick: _*smirks*_ Well, it's been obvious for a while. Catherine has been in love with you for quite some time now.

Grissom: _*gives Nick an annoyed look*_ Man, I feel like a fool. Especially since, uh, I-

Nick: What? That you gave into her kiss? Grissom, I'm not stupid. That was not a one-sided kiss that I saw. You definitely were kissing her with passion. Admit it; you love Catherine, not Sofia.

Grissom: I'm not sure what I feel. But now that this happened, I can't get married now. I need time to sort out my feelings.

Nick: Grissom, no matter what you decide, make the decision that makes you happy.

Grissom: I will, I better go. I have to meet Sofia.

 _Meanwhile Sofia was waiting for Grissom at their favorite restaurant. Grissom walked in, but Sofia could tell something was wrong._

Sofia: There you are. I thought you were going to stand me up again.

Grissom: No, I managed to get out of the lab. But we do need to talk.

Sofia: What about? Don't tell me you are still having doubts about our wedding? I mean we don't have to have a big wedding if you don't want it.

Grissom: _*softly*_ Sofia, I can't marry you. This has all been a mistake.

 _Sofia's heart broke at those words. She was upset that Grissom had changed his mind. It felt like he only used her to get over someone. Her thoughts immediately came to Catherine, and somehow she felt that Catherine had something to do with Grissom wanting to break up._

Sofia: Gil, why are you doing this? I mean I love you; are you telling me that you didn't feel the same way? Did you even really love me?

Grissom: Sofia, I did love you. But I'm just not ready to get married.

Sofia: I understand. _*she takes off her engagement ring*_ Here, I won't be needing this.

Grissom: Sofia, you don't have to give it back. I mean I gave that to you.

Sofia: Why should I keep it? Grissom, I don't want it anymore since it's now a painful reminder of our breakup. I better go.

Grissom: I am sorry.

Sofia: _*sighs*_ I know you are. Gil, I probably will always love you but I will try to move on.

 _Sofia then walks out. Grissom felt awful, but he had to end it before he did something stupid. Grissom knew he had to sort out his feelings, but his heart was telling him he was in love with Catherine._


	9. After the Breakup

**Ch. 9: After the Breakup**

 _It has now been several days since Grissom and Sofia had broken up. Nobody really knows about it yet; Grissom and Sofia had agreed to keep things quiet. Catherine still felt guilty of what happened between her and Grissom, so she decided to talk to Grissom. Luckily, Grissom was in his office._

Catherine: Hey, Grissom. Can we talk?

Grissom: Sure, have a seat. What did you want to talk about?

Catherine: I am really sorry of what happened the other day. I don't know what got into me.

Grissom: Catherine, it's ok. You don't have to apologize.

Catherine: Oh, but I do. Grissom, I may be in love with you, but I am not going to lower myself to just being the other woman.

Grissom: I know that. And I admire that about you.

Catherine: Thanks. I'm glad you understand. I'm sure you and Sofia will be happy, but I'm taking myself out of the picture.

Grissom: You don't have to do that. Sofia and I broke up.

Catherine: What? Grissom, I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault.

Grissom: No, it's not. Actually you helped me sort things out. I finally realized that I never really was in love with Sofia, because I think that I'm falling in love with somebody else.

 _Catherine was floored at this. Her heart was breaking again, and she wondered who Grissom was really in love with. But she was surprised that Grissom gave her a kind smile before she started to leave._

 _Grissom knew he couldn't let Catherine leave just yet, so he called out her name._

Grissom: Catherine?

Catherine: Yes, Grissom?

 _Catherine then turned around, to see Grissom now standing._

Grissom: Catherine, I was wondering if you would like to go out after shift tonight.

Catherine: Really?

Grissom: Yes, really. Would you?

Catherine: I'd like that. I'll see you later.

 _Catherine was so relieved, and she couldn't believe that she was going to go out with the man of her dreams. Grissom was also happy that he finally asked Catherine out._


	10. Getting Ready

**Ch. 10: Getting Ready**

 _After leaving Grissom's office, Catherine is in a pretty good mood. She is much more relaxed than she had been lately that everyone was wondering what was going on. As she passes Warrick in the hall, she is all smiles and Warrick notices her good mood. He is curious since he saw Sofia in the hall earlier looking quite depressed, and saw that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. Warrick saw Grissom in his office so he decided to go talk to him._

Warrick: Hey Grissom. I saw Sofia earlier, and she looked awfully sad. Is she ok?

Grissom: I don't know. We broke up earlier this week.

Warrick: What? I'm sorry Grissom, I didn't know.

Grissom: It's ok. I'm actually doing fine.

 _Warrick then saw a small smile come to Grissom's face. Warrick looked around and saw that the picture of Grissom and Catherine was now back in its place. Grissom sure looked ok for someone who just went through a rough breakup._

Warrick: That's good; well I better go.

 _When Warrick walked out the door, he saw that Grissom had left a change of nice clothes on his sofa. Warrick then realized that Grissom had finally asked Catherine out. Warrick laughed at that, and hoped that everything would work out._

 _Meanwhile, Sara had just left the break room. She had been talking to Catherine, and she noticed how happy Catherine was. She was very curious since Catherine's mood had changed very suddenly. Warrick then enters the break room, so Sara decides to ask if he had noticed the change in Catherine._

Sara: Hey Warrick. What's going on?

Warrick: Nothing much, it's just been easy cases for me lately. I'm dying for a good one.

Sara: I know what you mean. Hey, have you seen Catherine around? I was just talking to her and she's been in a pretty good mood today.

Warrick: Yeah, I have. Well, I'm glad she's in a good mood.

Sara: I know she's been awfully moody lately. Come to think of it, she's been that way since Grissom and Sofia got engaged. Now all of a sudden she's happy again.

Warrick: I've noticed. Well, I just heard Grissom broke up with Sofia.

Sara: Really?

Warrick: Yeah, I guess it just didn't work out between them.

Sara: Too bad. I was hoping that they would last.

Warrick: Liar. You're just saying that since you used to date him.

Sara: Warrick. _*laughs*_ I really meant that.

Warrick: I know. I'm just teasing. Well, I'll see you later.

 _Sara laughed at Warrick's joke. Sure, she was Grissom's ex-girlfriend, but she still wanted him to be happy. Sara continued her day unaware of the connection between Grissom's breakup and Catherine's good mood. But when she walked into the locker room after shift to find Catherine dressing up, everything slowly started to add up._

Sara: Hey Catherine. Wow, you look great. Got a date tonight?

Catherine: Thanks, Sara. I wouldn't call it a date, it's just dinner.

Sara: Catherine, you're awfully dressed up for a casual date. But really you do look nice.

Catherine: Thanks. I better finish up.

 _Catherine walks toward the end of the room to look in the mirror. Suddenly Grissom walks into the locker room. Sara then notices Grissom was also dressed up, wearing a very nice black outfit._

Grissom: Hey, Sara.

Sara: Hey, Grissom. What are you doing here?

Grissom: I'm just wondering if Catherine is ready yet.

 _Sara became very surprised when Grissom asked for Catherine. Her jaw practically dropped when she realized that Grissom and Catherine were going out on a date. Catherine was already ready, so she walked out into the locker room._

Catherine: Looking for me? Yeah, I'm ready to go.

Grissom: Wow, you look nice.

Catherine: Thanks, Gil. You do too.

 _Grissom and Catherine walked out of the locker room together. Sara was still spellbound. It took her a few moments to recover from the shock._

 _Grissom and Catherine leave the lab arm in arm. They look very happy together, not a care in the world that the whole lab was staring at them. Nick and Warrick then joke it was about time that Grissom and Catherine finally got together._

 _Meanwhile, Sofia was also leaving the lab. She did not know that Grissom and Catherine were going out on a date. As she is walking out toward the parking lot, she sees Grissom and Catherine together. She sees Grissom open the door to his car for Catherine, which Sofia immediately knew that Grissom was now going out with Catherine. She became very jealous seeing her ex-fiancé with another woman._


	11. The First Date

**Ch. 11: The First Date**

 _Grissom and Catherine finally leave the lab. They head out to go eat dinner. They are actually having a good time together._

Catherine: So, what do you have planned?

Grissom: How about we go eat dinner, then maybe catch a movie or something?

Catherine: How about dancing? I haven't been out dancing in a while.

Grissom: I'm not much of a dancer, but that sounds good.

 _They soon arrived at the restaurant, and ordered their food. They start to talk about everything that has happened._

Catherine: I'm really glad you asked me out. I know you've been through a lot lately.

Grissom: You have no idea.

Catherine: Really? You never cease to amaze me. You're so mysterious sometimes.

Grissom: Yeah, I guess I am.

Catherine: You know, I've always found that fascinating about you.

Grissom: _*laughs*_ Thanks. Surprisingly, my ex-girlfriends have said the same thing. You know that I like my privacy.

Catherine: I know. I didn't even know that you were dating Sara or Sofia until I heard about it.

 _Now Catherine wanted to start things off between them honestly, so she decided to ask Grissom what went wrong with his relationships._

Catherine: Grissom, promise me you'll be honest with me. Why have your relationships turned out bad? I mean I want to know where I stand.

Grissom: Catherine, if you're scared I understand. I guess my other relationships didn't work out because I made things get complicated. Sara left me because of that.

Catherine: Really? I remember she left because she had problems, but I thought you two had decided to break up after she left.

Grissom: We ended it when she came back. She and I both had enough, but I still was pretty broken up by that. Sara was my first serious girlfriend. I actually almost married her. It took me a while to heal from that.

Catherine: Wow… so why did she leave you?

Grissom: She left me because things got too complicated. I guess I was too distant with her. She was also jealous since we've been working a lot together during that time. Sofia came into the picture shortly after. I liked her, but I broke up with Sofia since I realized I wasn't in love with her.

Catherine: Wow, you've been burned bad. I know where you're coming from.

Grissom: I know, first Eddie. Then Chris, right?

Catherine: You actually remembered his name? Well, he's still the manager at the Acid Drop, and probably the same old cheater that he was when I left him.

Grissom: Yeah, I remembered him. He really hurt you, didn't he?

Catherine: He did. I caught him cheating on me with one of his trashy waitresses. That really hurt me. Funny how it is; I haven't been able to find a good man in a long time.

Grissom: Well, now that we've talked about all our heartbreaks, a drink to a brand new start. _*raises his glass*_

Catherine: _*laughs and raises her glass*_ I'll drink to that.

 _As they continued talking, romance was beginning to bloom. They really started to connect, and they were wondering why they never noticed how much they had in common. After dinner, Grissom decided to surprise Catherine. Catherine was very surprised and happy that Grissom ended up taking her to her favorite nightclub._

Catherine: Grissom, I can't believe you actually brought me here. How did you know this was my favorite club?

Grissom: _*laughs*_ Well, you did say you wanted to go dancing. And actually, I saw a napkin from the club on your desk; also Nick told me that you liked it here.

 _Suddenly, Keith Urban's "Your Everything" began to play_

Catherine: Oh, I love this song.

Grissom: Would you like to dance?

 _They walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance. To Catherine's surprise, Grissom was actually a good dancer. Being in each other's arms, Grissom and Catherine knew that they were falling in love._

 _After they danced for a while, they decided to go home. Grissom takes Catherine home, and walks her to her front door._

Grissom: I had a good time tonight.

Catherine: I did too. Thanks for bringing me home.

Grissom: You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun.

 _Now Catherine was happy. She didn't want the night to end, but she knew she needed to rest. As she turned to open her door, she felt Grissom gently grab her arm. She turned around to see him still standing there._

Grissom: Good night, Catherine.

Catherine: _*smiles*_ Good night, Grissom.

 _Grissom and Catherine stared at each other for a moment and Grissom kissed her good night. As he prepared to leave, he decided to see if she wanted to see him again._

Grissom: Catherine, this was nice. We should go out again sometime.

Catherine: I would really like that. I'll see you at work.

 _Catherine smiled to herself as she entered her house. She had a wonderful time with Grissom, and hoped that this was the start of a new relationship between them._

 _Grissom left, and arrived at his house. He was very surprised how quickly things were changing between him and Catherine. But he liked it. He still wanted to see Catherine again, but he decided that he better take things slow._


	12. Trouble Arrives

**Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been busy with college and work. This story is complete...it might take me a while to get the whole story on here. I wrote this back in 2007-2008, and I was only 17-18 years old at the time. I always wondered what if Grissom had fallen in love with Catherine, which is why I wrote this story. Don't get me wrong...I was a GSR fan, but I always liked Grissom and Catherine together. I hope that whoever reads this enjoys the story, and I'll try to update more often.**

 **Ch. 12: Trouble Arrives**

 _The next day, Catherine arrived to work to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her office from Grissom. She smiled at that; Grissom was really quite sweet. She was very happy, but she remembered she had to work on a case with Warrick, so she came back to her senses._

 _Working on the case, Warrick could tell that Catherine was really happy. So he decided to ask how the date went._

Warrick: So, how was your date last night? I heard you had a good time.

Catherine: _*blushes*_ Yeah, I did. We had a good time. Now can we please go back to our case?

 _Warrick just smiled and dropped the subject. But he could tell that things were changing between Grissom and Catherine._

 _Once they come back to the lab, Catherine goes to her office to work alone. As she is about to sit down an enraged Sofia barges through the door._

Sofia: I want to talk to you!

Catherine: Sofia, what is the matter with you?! Why did you barge in here?

Sofia: I can't believe you. I know that you and Grissom went out last night. I saw you together in the parking lot.

Catherine: _*her eyes widen with shock*_ Sofia, calm down! Let me explain.

Sofia: I'm starting to think that you stole Grissom from me.

Catherine: Sofia, I-

Sofia: _*with bitter rage*_ You're nothing but a two-bit tramp. What else do you expect from an ex-stripper like you?!

 _Catherine was trying to calm Sofia down, but that comment went too far._

Catherine: _*hurt and angry*_ How dare you?! That's not who I am. I'm sorry that Grissom broke up with you, but don't blame me for it.

 _Now Grissom was walking by Catherine's office and he overhears the argument. He walks in and breaks up the fight._

Grissom: Hey, enough of this. _*looks sympathetically at Catherine*_ Catherine, are you ok?

Catherine: _*looks like she's about to cry*_ Just please get her out of here.

Sofia: Don't think this is over.

Grissom: Enough. _*grabs Sofia*_ We need to talk.

 _Grissom walks Sofia out of the room and they begin to talk._

Grissom: Sofia, what is your problem?! You shouldn't have talked to Catherine that way.

Sofia: You want to know what my problem is? I'm upset that the man I was supposed to marry broke up with me for another woman. I still can't believe you're dating again so soon after our breakup.

Grissom: I have every right to move on. And I didn't break up with you for Catherine.

Sofia: It hurts that you're dating again. It's like our relationship didn't even matter.

 _Grissom felt horrible. He knew that something like this would happen, but he decided to be rational._

Grissom: Sofia, I'm sorry. Our relationship did matter, but I still need some time and space to figure things out.

Sofia: This is just too much.

Grissom: Sofia, why don't you ask for some time off or counseling? Everything that's going on is just making it too difficult for us to work.

Sofia: You're right. I'm really sorry; I think I'm going to ask for some vacation time.

 _Sofia_ _leaves, and begins to make arrangements to leave. Grissom goes back to check on Catherine. Catherine looks very hurt._

Grissom: Are you ok?

Catherine: I'm fine. I still can't believe that Sofia insulted me that way.

Grissom: _*hugs Catherine*_ It's ok. Sofia probably didn't mean it since she was angry.

Catherine: I know, but what are we going to do now?

Grissom: Its fine, Sofia is going to take some time off.

Catherine: _*with tears in her eyes, and moves away*_ Maybe we shouldn't have gone out.

Grissom: No, don't say that. I don't regret it.

Catherine: Really? Despite that I caused all this trouble.

Grissom: You did not cause this, I did. Catherine, please don't change your mind about us. I don't want to lose you.

Catherine: Grissom, I'm scared. Maybe we started things too fast.

Grissom: Catherine, we'll just take it a day at a time.

Catherine: I'd like that.

 _Grissom and Catherine just hold each other. They decide to keep things quiet. Everyone in the lab has now heard about Grissom and Sofia's breakup, but the night shift knows about Grissom and Catherine dating now. But Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Sara agree to keep quiet._


	13. Sofia's Return

**Ch. 13: Sofia's Return**

 _Sofia is gone for nearly 4 weeks. During that time, Grissom and Catherine do take things slow with their relationship. They really get to know each other, and do decide to become a couple. Now everyone at CSI can tell that something is happening between them, but Grissom and Catherine have managed to keep their relationship quiet, at least until things blow over with Sofia._

 _Sofia finally returns, and she returns much happier and relaxed. As she walks down the hall, she sees Grissom talking in the break room. It was still too painful for her to be around him, so she walks the other way. But Grissom sees her, so he decides to see how she's doing._

Grissom: Sofia, you're back. How've you been doing?

Sofia: Oh, hey Grissom.

 _Now Sofia was genuinely surprised that Grissom came up to talk to her. It was nice of him to ask how she was, and the least she could do was give him a decent response._

Sofia: I've been doing fine. How about you?

Grissom: Well, been busy with some cases. But doing well. How was Florida?

Sofia: Florida was nice. I stayed with some friends, and just relaxed.

Grissom: That's good. You look happier.

Sofia: Yeah, I am. My vacation really helped me clear my head and unwind. I also met someone.

Grissom: You met someone?

Sofia: Yeah, his name's Horatio. He's head supervisor at CSI over in Miami.

Grissom: Horatio...he sounds familiar. Wait a minute you don't mean Horatio Caine?

Sofia: You know him?

Grissom: Not exactly, but our team has worked with his. We worked on a case with him several years ago.

Sofia: Oh, that's right. The Rittles' murder. The killer was from Miami, and killed the Chief here, then killed the wife in Florida. Right?

Grissom: Yeah. I guess that case is still vividly remembered. Well, I'm glad that you had a nice vacation.

Sofia: Me too. Grissom, I want to apologize for snapping at you before I left. I'm sorry for the way I acted. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm slowly moving on now.

Grissom: I'm glad, you deserve to be happy. 

_Sofia's phone rings, so she walks away from Grissom. It turns out to be a call from Horatio. Grissom is happy that Sofia is doing better now, and suspects that Sofia and Horatio became more than good friends. Catherine then walks up to Grissom; she had seen Grissom talking with Sofia so she wanted some news. Deep down, Catherine was a little jealous that her boyfriend was talking with his ex-girlfriend, but she dealt with it._

Catherine: Hey, Gil. Saw you talking with Sofia.

Grissom: Hey, hon. Yeah, I was just wondering how she was doing. Wait, are you jealous?

Catherine: _*smiles*_ Maybe a little. Does she know about us yet?

Grissom: No, not yet. She is doing better now; she's met someone.

Catherine: Really?

Grissom: Yeah, Horatio Caine.

Catherine: Horatio? You mean the supervisor from Miami? The one we worked with on the Rittle case.

Grissom: Yeah. The one and the same. At least she's moving on.

Catherine: I know. That's a relief, now we don't have to keep our relationship a secret. I'll see you tonight?

Grissom: Yeah, I'll see you later.

 _Grissom and Catherine were so relieved that everything with Sofia was working out. Now they could finally be happy and not have to hide that they were a couple anymore._


	14. Falling in Love

**Ch. 14: Falling in Love**

 _A few weeks pass, and Grissom decides to tell Sofia the truth about him and Catherine. He finds Sofia sitting in the break room talking to Brass._

Brass: Oh, hey Gil.

Grissom: Hey, Brass. Sofia. Uh, Sofia, can I talk to you?

Sofia: Sure, what about?

Brass: Well, don't mind me. I better get going. Got to interview a suspect in Catherine's case.

 _As Brass is leaving, he mouths to Grissom "Are you going to tell her?" Grissom gives Brass a look that clearly says, "Yes."_

Sofia: So what is this all about?

Grissom: Sofia, I want to be honest with you. I'm, uh, dating Catherine now.

Sofia: Really? I should've known. I thought I saw you two holding hands yesterday.

Grissom: Sofia, I just wanted you to hear it from me before someone else told you.

Sofia: Thank you for telling me. I'm happy for you; I hope that you two will be happy.

Grissom: Thanks, I appreciate that. I better go.

 _Sofia was happy for Grissom; after all Catherine was a good match for him. But still she couldn't help but be a little sad about his new relationship._

 _Finally everyone at CSI knows about Grissom and Catherine dating. Some people are happy; others are skeptical that they would last. Ecklie was upset about it, but since they were already supervisors he couldn't do anything about it. Ecklie only said that he would keep an eye on them. Grissom and Catherine ignored that; they cared about each other too much to let other people bother them. Eventually nearly six months pass, and Grissom and Catherine were still together._

 _While lounging around at home, Grissom asks Catherine if Lindsey knows about them._

Grissom: Hey, Catherine, does Lindsay know about us?

Catherine: Yeah, she does. She's actually glad that we're dating. I wasn't so sure what she'd think.

Grissom: I know. She still misses her dad, doesn't she?

Catherine: Yeah, poor thing still has nightmares about the night Eddie died.

Grissom: I know that it was hard for the both of you.

Catherine: It was. Even though Eddie was a jerk most of our marriage, he was a good father. He was a good husband when he wanted to be. Despite that he made my life miserable during our divorce. Grissom, are you afraid to get close to Lindsay? I'm sure that she'll get used to you being around more.

Grissom: A little. I've never been good with kids. Besides Lindsay was very close to her father; I don't want her to think that I'm trying to take her dad's place.

Catherine: I know, but Lindsay does like you. It'll just take some time getting used to.

Grissom: You don't mind if I come around more? I mean I do want to get to know your mom and Lindsay better.

Catherine: That'd be great. Most of my other boyfriends got scared when they found out about Lindsay.

Grissom: Not me. And hey, I knew Lindsay ever since she was a little girl.

Catherine: Yeah, and I remembered you gave her a chemistry set for her 6th birthday. She actually liked it, if you can believe it.

Grissom: _*laughs*_ Really? I probably should have given her a doll or something instead of that when she was that age.

Catherine: I know. Actually she loves science. Maybe she'll go into the family business.

 _Grissom and Catherine had never been happier now that they were together. Grissom did become more involved in Catherine's life and did get to know Lindsay and Catherine's mom, Lily, better. Lindsay even started to look up to Grissom as a type of father figure._

 _Meanwhile, Sara was still having mixed emotions about Grissom and Catherine dating. She knew that things were getting serious between them, which it was really making her confused. Sara had deeply cared about Grissom; and she regretted that she left him. Despite that their relationship was a secret until the end, Sara had been happy with him. But deep down she knew it was for the best; Grissom always had feelings for Catherine and he was too distant with her. It wasn't just her problems that caused her to leave; sadly she could see the connection between Grissom and Catherine which was why she left him._

 _Nick could tell something was up with her, so he decided to talk to her._

Nick: Sara, are you ok? You look like you had something on your mind.

Sara: Nick, have you ever regretted breaking up with someone you really cared about?

Nick: Yeah, I have. I broke up with this wonderful girl back in Texas before I moved here. I regret that sometimes. Wait, are you regretting that you broke up with Grissom?

Sara: A little. I know that it's over; he's in love with Catherine.

Nick: Sara, do you still care about him?

Sara: I regret how it ended. I really did love him, but I know he's in love with Catherine so it's just better to be friends. I'm fine with it. Besides Grissom and Catherine do make a cute couple.

Nick: Yeah, they do. I still can't believe they've been together for nearly 6 months now. They are getting pretty serious.

Sara: Maybe they'll get married.

Nick: Ha, I can't imagine Grissom getting married. But it would be nice if he did.

 _Meanwhile Grissom was driving to work, and he happened to be passing by a jewelry store. His thoughts wandered to Catherine; he was very happy and couldn't be more in love. The last six months had been the happiest time of his life; he never felt this way before. He had happened to switch stations on his radio, and "Your Everything" began to play when he did. A smile came to his face since he remembered that song. The song that they danced to on their first date. As he listened to the words, he couldn't help but relate to the song. He was in love, and couldn't picture his life without Catherine by his side. He finally realized that he found the woman of his dreams. He then makes a crucial decision; he sees the jewelry store and decides to stop._


	15. A Pleasant Surprise

**Ch. 15: A Pleasant Surprise**

 _Brass and Grissom are talking in Grissom's office. Grissom has just told Brass of his surprise for Catherine._

Brass: I can't believe it. Catherine is going to be so surprised. So you really are going to do this?

Grissom: Yeah, I am.

Brass: This is the real thing isn't it?

Grissom: I've never felt this way before. I really am in love with her.

Brass: Aren't you afraid you are going a bit too fast? I mean you've only been dating for 6 months now.

Grissom: A little. But I can't imagine not having her in my life. It's funny, I never thought I would find true love, and she's been right here all this time.

Brass: I'm happy for you, Gil. Good luck.

 _As Brass leaves, suddenly Catherine walks in._

Catherine: Grissom, Lindsay's still a little sick. So I got to stay home with her. I know we had planned to go to the movies together, but she needs her rest.

Grissom: That's not a problem. Tell her to get better. Besides we can go to the movies later. Oh, hey, don't forget about Saturday.

Catherine: Oh, yeah. It's our day off.

Grissom: And our 6th month anniversary.

Catherine: I'm so glad you remembered. Do you have anything special planned?

Grissom: How could I forget that we've been going out for 6 months now? And yes, I do. But it's a surprise.

Catherine: _*teases*_ Oh, you're not even going to give me a hint?

Grissom: If I do, it's not going to be a surprise. Does dinner sound good at your favorite 5-star restaurant? After all, this is a special occasion.

Catherine: That does, I'll be sure to dress up. I'll see you later.

 _Catherine gave Grissom a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out the door to go home. Grissom then pulls out a box from his desk, and opens it. It's a ring, and Grissom smiles hoping that everything goes according to plan._

 _Finally Saturday arrives… Catherine was so glad to be off from work. She had been so busy with cases that she hadn't spent any time with Grissom or Lindsay lately. As Catherine is getting ready, Lindsay is in the living room watching TV. Lindsay then sees Grissom pull up into the driveway._

Lindsay: Hey, Mom, Grissom's here.

Catherine: Ok, I'm almost ready. Can you stall him for just a few minutes? I'm finishing up my makeup.

 _Lindsay laughed at that. Just like her mom not to get ready until the last second. She soon saw Grissom walking to the door, so she got up to open the door. She was so happy her mom was dating Grissom. Grissom was a good match for her mother. She had never seen her mom so happy; and she had to admit Grissom was way better than some of the losers her mom had dated._

Lindsay: Hey Grissom. Mom's almost ready.

Grissom: Hi, Linds. That's good.

Catherine: I'll be right there!

Grissom: So how's school going?

Lindsay: It's going pretty good. I'm acing biology now! Thanks for tutoring me; my teacher can't believe how quickly I learned about the insect cycle.

Grissom: Well, I guess it pays that your tutor happens to be an entomologist. Keep it up!

Lindsay: Yeah, I guess it does. I actually found it interesting. I'm really liking science this year.

Grissom: That's wonderful. Science had always fascinated me so that's why I went into forensics.

Catherine: Finally ready. Gil, are you trying to convert my daughter into one of us?

Grissom: No, I was just telling that I also liked science when I was her age. Wow, you look beautiful.

Catherine: Aw, thanks. Lindsey, hon, Grandma is already on her way so finish up your homework and please don't stay up too late.

Lindsay: Me? I'm not the one who's going out tonight. Knowing you two you probably won't be home till after midnight.

Grissom: _*laughs*_ Don't worry; I won't keep your mom out too late.

 _Grissom and Catherine leave and head out to eat dinner at one of the best restaurants in Vegas. Catherine is very surprised that Grissom was going all out. As they are eating dinner, they start to talk about their relationship._

Catherine: Grissom, this is so wonderful. I can't believe you went all out.

Grissom: Well, it is a special occasion. Catherine, these last six months have been the happiest of my life.

Catherine: Grissom, that's so sweet. These months have been wonderful for me too. You've been so wonderful to me.

Grissom: Catherine, I never thought this would happen. I love you.

Catherine: I love you too.

 _Catherine was so happy; she couldn't believe that Grissom said he loved her. And to her greatest surprise, Grissom went down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring._

Grissom: Catherine, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you very much. I never have been as happy as I am with you. I know this might be sudden, but will you marry me?

Catherine: _*begins to cry*_ Gil… yes. Yes, I'll marry you.

 _Catherine and Grissom kiss and Grissom puts the ring on Catherine's finger. Catherine is overjoyed that she is now going to marry the man of her dreams. And Grissom is happy that Catherine said yes._

 **Note: As I wrote this, I always had the intent of Grissom and Catherine becoming a couple and getting engaged in my story. Like I said before, I've always liked them together. Catherine was pretty much Grissom's "work wife" as his second in command...she always did make sure he did the administrative part of his job. They even flirted quite a bit...and did anyone catch my small season 1 reference to the fight that Grissom broke up in the lab between Catherine and Eddie, her dirtbag ex? (There is an even bigger reference to it in my sequel to this story, which I plan to post once I'm done with this one) Up next will be the reactions of everyone to Grissom and Catherine's engagement. I promise I'll put up that chapter soon... just a fair warning the story might get a little too fluffy at some points (I'll blame that on my 17-18 year old self), but there will still be a little bit of drama. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**


	16. The Engagement Comes Out

**Ch. 16: The Engagement Comes Out**

 _The next day, Catherine and Grissom go to work. Catherine is still so happy now that she's engaged to Grissom. Everyone can see the glow of happiness around Catherine, but don't notice she's wearing an engagement ring._

 _Catherine ends up working a scene with Warrick. It's a messy scene, so she leans down to take pictures._

Warrick: Man, this murder is going to be tough to solve.

Catherine: This was very personal. I'm thinking a crime of passion. _*without thinking, she touches her hair with her left hand*_

Warrick: _*suddenly notices the ring*_ Cat, wait a minute, is that a diamond ring on your ring finger? Oh, my god… are you, uh-?

Catherine: I figured sooner or later, someone would notice. Yeah, Grissom proposed. We're engaged now. I'm actually getting married.

Warrick: Catherine, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations.

 _Everyone at the scene congratulations Catherine. They are very surprised and happy for her. As soon as they get back to CSI, word spreads like wildfire about the engagement. Greg and Nick are shocked; and Sara looks very surprised._

Greg: No way! Grissom is actually getting married, for real this time?

Warrick: Yes, they are. Its official, Catherine has the ring on her finger now.

Nick: I can't believe it. I never thought Grissom would get married. He seems too much the bachelor type. I guess he finally fell in love.

Sara: I guess so. I still can't believe it either.

Warrick: I always knew that they were perfect for each other. They work so well together; and you can tell they have chemistry. I'm happy for them.

 _Now Sofia has not heard about the engagement since she was out in the field. When she returns to the lab, she becomes curious why everyone was shocked to see her. But she ignores it; and she goes to get a case file. This case was very difficult, so she needed Catherine's help. She decides to go to Catherine's office._

 _Deep down, Sofia was still a little bitter at Catherine. She still felt that Catherine had something to do with Grissom breaking up with her. It still pained her seeing them together, and seeing their smiling photo all the time whenever she had to go to Grissom's office felt like a punch in the gut every time she walked in there. But she wasn't going to let her petty jealousy get in the way of her work._

Sofia: Hey, Catherine. Are you busy?

Catherine: Not right now. What do you need?

Sofia: I got this case here; it's pretty difficult and day shift isn't getting anything done. So I asked Brass if he would let you look at it.

Catherine: Not a problem. I'm sure one of us on nights can help solve it. Let me guess, Ecklie's shorthanded again?

Sofia: Yeah, and days is grumbling too much about overtime. Anyway, here's the file.

 _Sofia was going to leave the file on the desk; but Catherine got up to get the file herself. As Catherine was walking forward, she moved her hair back a bit revealing the engagement ring on her finger. It was a quick movement, but Sofia saw the ring. Sofia's eyes widened into shock and she ends up dropping the file._

 _The papers fall to the floor, so both Catherine and Sofia bend down to pick up the papers._

Sofia: I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm such a klutz.

Catherine: It's ok. Are you sure everything is ok?

Sofia: I'm fine. But I, uh, saw your ring. I guess I was a little surprised. You're engaged now, aren't you?

Catherine: Yes, uh, I'm engaged to Grissom. He just proposed the other night. I'm sorry if this is a little awkward.

Sofia: It's ok. Congratulations, I hope you two will have a happy marriage.

 _The news hit Sofia like a ton of bricks, but she kept herself calm despite she was screaming on the inside. She had no choice, but she still felt hurt. Catherine felt highly uncomfortable, but she didn't want to make the situation worse. So they let each other off the hook. Catherine grabbed the file and Sofia left the room._

 _Meanwhile Ecklie finds out about Grissom and Catherine's engagement. Ecklie decides that he needs to talk to Grissom._

Ecklie: So, I hear congratulations are in order for you Gil. That you're engaged to Catherine now.

Grissom: Yes, I am. Conrad, just cut to the chase. I know you're not here to congratulate me on my engagement.

Ecklie: Very well. Actually I'm concerned for the lab. I can't believe that two of my CSIs are actually engaged. I tried to be understanding when you two first started dating, but this? You and Catherine are supervisors; you two should be setting a proper example for everyone else. I'm concerned that your relationship could affect the lab in a negative way.

Grissom: Ecklie, Catherine and I are very professional. We don't let our relationship affect our work.

Ecklie: Grissom, how long will this relationship last? You've dated Sara and Sofia, and everyone knows how that turned out for you.

Grissom: Ecklie, my past relationships are none of your business. And my relationship with Catherine is strong enough; no matter what anyone says. I'm marrying her no matter what people say. I don't care what you think, but I'm saying this. Stay out of my personal life.

 _Grissom was so furious that he wanted to wipe that smug smile off of Ecklie's face, but after he spoke his mind Ecklie's smile vanished. Grissom walked away, leaving Ecklie very shocked and speechless._


	17. A New CSI

**Ch. 17: A New CSI**

 _Sofia becomes a bit depressed after finding out about Grissom and Catherine's engagement. Things weren't going so well for her since Horatio had just ended things with her to tend to Yelena and his nephew. Brass could tell Sofia was depressed, so he suggests to her to talk to a therapist. Reluctantly she does, but slowly she starts to improve._

 _Now that everyone has found out about the engagement, Grissom and Catherine decide on a long engagement. They want to be sure that marriage is right for them, and so they won't be accused of moving too fast._

 _After a hard case, Nick and Greg go to the break room to relax. But they end up seeing that there is a new girl sitting in the break room. The girl looks about to be in her mid-20s, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and she is very pretty._

Greg: Whoa, who's the new girl? She's gorgeous.

Nick: Settle down, Greg. I think Grissom said that we might have a new CSI coming in. Let's find out who she is first.

 _Greg then notices the girl is wearing a CSI-level 3 badge on her jeans._

Greg: Man, she's a level 3!

Nick: No way. She looks way too young to be a level 3.

Greg: Just look at her badge, Nick. Tell me if I'm seeing things.

 _Nick then looks at the girl again, and sure enough her badge is exactly the same as the badge Nick wears._

Nick: Wow, she must be really smart to be a level 3. She looks like she's barely out of college. Wait… Greg? Where are you going?

 _But before Nick could stop him, Greg waltzed up to introduce himself to the new CSI._

Greg: Hi, I'm Greg Sanders. You're new here aren't you?

 _The girl smiled back, clearly relieved that someone came up to talk to her. Now Greg was smitten, this girl was gorgeous and had the most piercing blue eyes._

Laura: Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you, I'm Laura. I just transferred in from Texas.

 _Nick finally walked in the room, and happened to hear about the girl was a native Texan_ _._

Nick: You're from Texas? So am I. I'm Nick Stokes. So where exactly did you transfer from?

Laura: From-

 _Laura is then interrupted by Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara walking in. It was now time for assignments, and surprisingly Laura stays._

Grissom: Ok, everyone time for assignments. Ah, Laura, I'm glad you're here.

Sara: Whoa, who's the new girl?

Grissom: Guys, this is the new CSI I just assigned to the team, Laura Grissom.

 _Everyone is shocked to hear that Laura has the same name as Grissom. Suddenly it hit Greg that Laura's blue eyes were remarkably similar to Grissom's._

Sara: Your last name is Grissom?

Laura: Are you going to tell them or should I?

Grissom: Guys, this is my niece. She just transferred from Austin, TX. So I want you to treat her with respect.

Catherine: Gil, I thought you were an only child.

Laura: My dad is his brother.

Nick: You have a brother? Man, what else have you keeping from us?

Grissom: It's a long story. My dad was married before, and had my brother. But then Dad divorced his first wife and married my mom. I didn't even know I had a brother until Dad died. By then, his ex-wife had already remarried and moved to Texas, and refused to let Ryan interact with me. I lost touch with Ryan until he got married. Once I found out my niece had become a CSI, I offered her a position here. It wasn't until now that she was able to come.

Laura: How could I pass up an offer to work at one of the best labs in the country and work with my uncle at the same time? It was tough leaving home, but I'm glad I came.

Catherine: Well, then welcome to the team Laura. I'm Catherine Willows.

Warrick: Soon to be Catherine Grissom.

Catherine: Warrick… don't make me slap you.

Laura: Oh, so you're the famous Catherine my uncle has told me all about. I'm so glad to finally meet you.

Grissom: Yes, this is my lovely fiancé, and the comedian is Warrick Brown.

Laura: And I already met Greg and Nick.

Grissom: Seriously, guys, we're lucky to have Laura with us. Laura is a very good CSI, and she was just promoted to CSI-level 3.

Laura: Uncle Gil, please…

Grissom: I'm sorry, but that is quite an accomplishment for someone with only 5 years of experience in the field.

Nick: Really? Man, I wasn't a level 3 until about 8 years ago. And I've been a CSI for a while now.

Laura: What else can I say? I'm just lucky finding clues.

Grissom: Not only that, you come from a law enforcement family. And you were top of your class.

 _Everyone can tell that Grissom is very proud of his niece. Grissom practically treats Laura like a daughter. Everyone is happy to have Laura on the team. Except for Sara, who sees Laura as an outsider. Grissom sees that and decides to pair Sara with Laura._

Grissom: Ok, we better get to work. Nick and Warrick, you have a B&E. Catherine, you and Greg have a case over by the Monaco. I'll meet you there since it is a bug case. And Sara, you're with Laura. Homicide over by the outskirts, Sofia is meeting you there.

Laura: Ok, I'll get my kit.

 _Laura and everyone else leave the room. Sara stays behind, who is clearly upset._

Sara: Great, Grissom. You had to pair me with the rookie. You know I don't work well with new people.

Grissom: This is exactly why I did this. Sara, you can be rather harsh about people. Laura is just new, but she is not a rookie. Get to know her before you judge her. Maybe you'll learn to get along with her. All I'm asking is that you actually try to work with her.

Sara: Ok, Grissom. I'll try.

 _Sara leaves, and Grissom hopes that Sara takes his advice. He knew that Laura was a great CSI, and he felt Sara would work well with her. She just needed to stop being so judgmental._


	18. Laura's First Day

**Ch. 18: Laura's First Day**

 _Later on during shift, Grissom sees Laura talking to Wendy. He decides to see how Laura's first day on the job was going._

Wendy: It must be hard living so far from home.

Laura: Yeah, it was hard, but I'm glad I came.

Wendy: It must be kind of cool working for your uncle. You know he's very well known in Vegas.

 _Grissom then walks up_

Grissom: Hello, ladies, visiting?

Wendy: We were just talking. I better get back to work. Laura, don't forget call me later.

Laura: Thanks, Wendy. Hey, Uncle Gil, what's up?

Grissom: Laura, you don't have to call me Uncle Gil. Everyone else just calls me Gil or Grissom.

Laura: Old habits die hard. You know how traditional us Texans can be.

Grissom: Not a problem. So how's your first day going?

Laura: It's going well. Everyone's been really nice. Wendy even invited me to join her and some friends after work.

Grissom: That's good. I'm glad you're making friends.

Laura: Everything's fine, except for my case. That Sara Sidle is just not being a team player. I know she's the primary, but she's just really rude to me. I don't know what her problem is.

Grissom: I think I know. Don't worry; I'll talk to her.

 _Grissom looks for Sara, and finds her working on the case. She is obviously running with a clue without telling Laura._

Grissom: Sara, can I talk to you?

Sara: Uh, Grissom, I'm working on a case.

Grissom: _*sternly*_ No, I need to speak to you now. Laura just told me that you haven't been working with her on your case.

Sara: Great, so she goes crying to her favorite uncle. Grissom, I'm trying to work with her, but it's hard since we've never worked together before.

Grissom: Sara, if you don't shape up, I'm pulling you off the case and let Laura run with it by herself.

Sara: That's not fair. Ok, I promise I'll try to work better with Laura.

Grissom: Good, that's all I ask.

 _Grissom leaves and Sara quiets down. She was very surprised Grissom got after her. She hadn't argued with Grissom in a long time. Suddenly Laura comes in._

Laura: Sara, can we talk?

Sara: Sure, Laura. I was just about to look for you; got a new lead.

Laura: Good. Sara, why do you hate me?

Sara: I don't hate you.

Laura: Really? You've just been rude to me for no reason or you just don't like me because I'm Grissom's niece?

Sara: I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to working with new people.

Laura: It's not my fault I'm new here. I could've stayed in Austin, but I wanted to work with the best. We need to work together if we ever want to solve this case.

Sara: You're right. I really am sorry. Well, let's get to work. Here's what I got.

 _Sara and Laura finally start working together, and actually start to get along. Grissom is impressed when they solve the case and is glad that the girls are getting along._

 _Now, Grissom and Catherine finally decided to start planning their wedding. But they have a little trouble since they can't agree on anything yet._

Catherine: Gil, I don't want a civil ceremony. That's how I married Eddie. I want a proper wedding with you.

Grissom: We'd still be married either way. You know I'm not real religious.

Catherine: I know that, but I still want a proper wedding.

Grissom: If that's what you want, we can start looking at churches. Hey, why don't we go have lunch?

Catherine: That sounds good.

 _Grissom and Catherine go eat lunch at the Tangiers' restaurant. While they are eating, a woman walks up to them._

Woman: Excuse me, aren't you Catherine Willows? Sam Braun's daughter?

Catherine: Yes, I am. Who are you?

Woman: I'm Kathleen Braun, Sam's wife. Well, I guess you would call me his ex-wife since we were divorcing when he died.

Catherine: Oh, nice to meet you Mrs. Braun. This is the first time I've met you. Sam had told me about you, but he didn't tell me you two were still married.

Kathleen: We've been separated for many years; Sam just never bothered to file for divorce until before he died. It's nice to finally meet you. After all you are the only heir to the Braun fortune.

Catherine: I didn't inherit anything. Everything would have been left to your sons, but they can't do that since one is dead and the other in prison. Sam's attorneys have told me that the estate won't be resolved for many years. Mainly everything would be under your control until his will is resolved. I'm not expecting anything though.

Kathleen: I understand. Catherine, you have every right to that fortune. Sam loved you dearly. I just wish my sons hadn't been so greedy. I wish they had turned out like you.

Catherine: Don't blame yourself. I regret what happened also. I loved Sam also, but I'm not really interested in the money. I just want his legacy to have some peace since he died an awful death.

Kathleen: Thank you, that's very kind of you. Oh, how rude of me, I didn't notice you had company. Aren't you Gil Grissom, from the Crime lab?

Grissom: Yes, and Catherine's fiancé.

Kathleen: Fiancé? Sam told me you were divorced. I'm sure Sam would have pleased about this.

Catherine: I'm sure he would have. Mrs. Braun, how did you know I was here since we've never met before?

Kathleen: I came to check on how things were, and the hostess told me you were here. I wanted to meet you, and make things right with you. My gosh, you look so much like your mother.

Catherine: You know my mother? Oh, yes, you would've known since she came into the picture when you and Sam separated.

Kathleen: If you're wondering, I don't hate Lily. Sam and I weren't meant to be. Since you are Sam's only daughter, I know he would want me to treat you right. Catherine, you sure you don't want the money?

Catherine: I'm sure. Lindsey and I will be fine.

Kathleen: But still, let me do something for you. Have you started planning your wedding?

Catherine: Well, we're starting to, but we still have a long way to go. Our wedding isn't till toward the end of the year. Why do you ask?

Kathleen: Well, maybe I could help. You could have your wedding here, everything to the chapel to the ballroom. It would be my honor.

Grissom: Mrs. Braun, that's a generous offer. I don't know if we could accept it.

Catherine: Thank you though, but Gil and I want more of a traditional wedding instead of a Vegas one.

Kathleen: I can understand that. Almost every couple would like a traditional wedding. Well, how about having your reception and dance here, without charge? My gift to you.

Catherine: Mrs. Braun, I don't know what to say.

 _Grissom and Catherine are floored by Mrs. Braun's generous offer. Suddenly their phones start to beep. They are being paged back to the lab._

Catherine: I'm sorry, Mrs. Braun. But we have to get back to the lab. I'll think about your offer. It was nice to meet you though.

Kathleen: Here's my card. Feel free to call me anytime.

 _Catherine takes Mrs. Braun's card, and leaves with Grissom. They are still stunned, and now have a lot to talk about since their innocent date opened a can of worms._


	19. Things Heat Up

**Ch. 19: Things Heat Up**

 _Grissom and Catherine return to the lab. Catherine is clearly upset, and Grissom just looks plain speechless._

Catherine: I can't believe that woman actually offered to help us with our wedding. She doesn't even know me.

Grissom: Catherine, calm down.

Catherine: I mean I know she just wants to be nice to me, but that is just too much. I don't want a complete stranger paying for our wedding.

Grissom: Catherine, it would help us a lot if she did. But if you don't want to, we'll just tell her no thanks.

Catherine: Don't tell me you actually would consider taking the offer.

Grissom: I don't know. It's up to you. You know that we would have to pay for most of the wedding.

Catherine: I know that. I understand that our mothers don't have a lot of money for a fancy wedding.

Grissom: Catherine, I know that you want our wedding to be something we'll always remember. I don't care as long as I marry you.

Catherine: Thanks, I needed that. God, with all these wedding plans I'm going to go crazy. But I also can't wait to be finally married to you. I'll call Kathleen, and tell her she can help. But I'm also going to tell her that I just want a nice, simple wedding.

 _Meanwhile things were heating up in the lab now that Laura joined the team. Ever since Greg met Laura, he was smitten with her. He really liked her, and wanted to ask her out. He became good friends with her, but had no idea how to ask her out. But one day, Greg saw Laura hanging out with Nick after hours. He became very jealous seeing them together. Laura and Nick had been hanging out quite a bit lately that people were wondering what was going on. Greg was still upset with Nick that he hardly talked to him. But Nick noticed, and decided to see what was up._

Nick: Greg, come on. Are you mad at me about something?

Greg: No, I just don't feel like talking to you.

Nick: Come on, I know when something is bothering you. Spit it out. You haven't spoken two words to me all day.

Greg: Nick, just leave me alone.

 _Greg walked away, leaving Nick very surprised. Nick can tell something is bothering Greg, but he lets it go since he had to meet Laura in the break room._

 _Now Greg is not the only one jealous of the blossoming relationship between Nick and Laura. Sara was walking by the break room and sees Nick and Laura together. Nick and Laura look awfully chummy, laughing and talking while looking at a case file. Seeing them together made Sara a little jealous. But then Sara sees Nick put his arm around Laura._

 _Sara is shocked seeing that, she couldn't believe Nick did that. And she was more surprised that she felt hurt and extremely jealous. Sara then sees that Nick and Laura were getting out of the break room, so she decides to head the other way._

 _But as they were walking out, Nick spots Sara as she was trying to make her escape._

Nick: Hey Sara! Where are you going?

Sara: Oh, hey Nick. Hey Laura. Just taking a walk.

Laura: Oh, same here. We're actually going to go on break.

Nick: Yeah, hey why don't you join us? I know you should be up for break soon. Come on, it'd be fun. We're trying an awesome new restaurant.

Laura: Yeah, join us.

Sara: Thanks guys, but you go on ahead. I brought my own lunch with me today.

Nick: You sure?

Sara: Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though. See you later.

 _Sara walks away, trying to make it seem she was ok. But Nick could hear the sadness in her voice. Nick wondered what was up, he hated seeing Sara upset. Even though he had been hanging out a lot with Laura lately, he really liked Sara. He had liked her for a long time, but he didn't know how to tell her._

 _Now when Laura and Nick were talking to Sara, Laura noticed Greg staring at them. Greg quickly looked away when he saw that Laura spotted him, but Laura gave him a sweet smile. She noticed Greg blush, which made her laugh. Greg was so funny sometimes and Laura liked that about him. Despite that everyone thought she liked Nick, she really liked Greg._


	20. Planning to Suprise Catherine & Grissom

**Ch. 20: Planning to Surprise Grissom & Catherine**

 _Now several months have passed. During a slow day at work Sara finds Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Laura in the break room. Grissom and Catherine weren't around, so Sara decided to ask the guys what they thought of her idea for an engagement party for Grissom and Catherine._

Sara: Hey guys, I'm glad I found you. I wanted to ask you something.

Nick: What's going on Sara?

Greg: Come on, tell us.

Warrick: Yeah, spit it out.

Sara: I was thinking, why don't we give Grissom and Catherine an engagement party? I think it'd be nice to do something for them, and it would be a nice gesture to wish them well.

Laura: That's a great idea!

Nick: Yeah, they'd love that.

Sara: Ok, I'm glad you guys like it. But please keep it quiet; I want it to be a surprise.

Greg: Ok, we won't tell.

Laura: Sara, I'd be happy to help you out if you want.

Sara: Thanks, Laura. That'd be great. After all Grissom is your uncle, so you'd probably know what they would like best.

Laura: Well, we better get to work. Warrick, go see what Uncle Gil and Catherine are doing.

Warrick: Ok, I'll be the distraction. Wish me luck.

 _Warrick leaves the room, and finds Grissom and Catherine in Grissom's office. They are looking at things for the wedding, and Warrick finds Catherine arguing on her cell phone with the wedding planner Kathleen Braun gave her, while Grissom is sitting at his desk._

Catherine: No, I told you that I did not want red roses. I specifically said that I wanted the pale pink roses instead. Can you please change it? Yes, I know that red roses would be nice, but please change my order before I go crazy and decide to plan this myself. Thank you very much. _*hangs up her cell*_ Ugh, crazy woman. Oh, hey Warrick. Sorry I didn't see you, was arguing with the wedding planner.

Warrick: Wedding plans driving you crazy already?

Grissom: Yes and my lovely future wife is also making me go crazy. She's getting way too uptight.

Catherine: Sorry, hon, but I really want to get everything well prepared.

Grissom: We're not even getting married for another 5 months.

Catherine: I know, but we don't want everything done at the last minute.

Warrick: Man, if the wedding plans are driving you crazy, maybe you two should just elope.

 _At that, they all start laughing hysterically._

Grissom: That would be nice, but we want a proper wedding.

Catherine: Yeah, we don't want a too Vegas-style wedding.

Grissom: But as long as we get married, I'm happy.

Catherine: That's good to hear.

 _Catherine then goes and wraps her arms around Grissom and she kisses him on the cheek. Warrick can tell Grissom and Catherine were very much in love by the way they look at each other and he was happy for them._

Warrick: I'm very happy for you guys. I wish you all the best, since marriage can get difficult sometimes.

Grissom: We're prepared for it; by the way how are you and Tina doing?

Warrick: Ah, we've had our ups and downs, but so far we're doing ok.

 _Talking about his marriage made Warrick a little uncomfortable. Things had been rocky lately; they've been fighting more than ever. It had gotten so bad that they had actually filed for divorce earlier during the year. But they soon made up that they were still together; but all the fighting was wearing Warrick down. He was starting to feel that maybe they got married too soon. But Warrick didn't want to burden Grissom and Catherine with his problems._

Grissom: That's good to hear. I'm glad things are working out.

Warrick: Yeah, oh Cat… I almost forgot that we need to check over our case since it goes to trial soon.

Catherine: Oh, shoot. Yeah, we better.

 _So Warrick and Catherine went to look over their case. Sara and Laura were making themselves scarce so they could plan the surprise party. Greg had already finished his case, so he headed to the break room and spotted Nick. Greg knew he was being a jerk by not talking to Nick, so he finally decided to confront Nick._

Greg: Nick, can I talk to you?

Nick: Finally, you're speaking to me. What's up?

Greg: Nick, what's going on between you and Laura? Because you've been spending a lot of time with her lately.

Nick: What? Is this why you've been mad at me lately? We're just friends.

Greg: Really?

Nick: _*finally getting it*_ You like her, don't you?

Greg: Is it that obvious?

Nick: Greg, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Laura's gorgeous and everything, but I like her more as a friend than as a girlfriend.

Greg: I'm sorry I've been a jerk.

Nick: That's fine, just ask her out already.

 _With that, Nick and Greg patched up their friendship. And Greg was happy that he could finally ask Laura out._


	21. Time Flies By

**Ch. 21: Time Flies By**

 _Meanwhile Sara and Laura were planning the party. Sara was surprised that Laura actually had some great ideas, and was very fun to hang out with. Talking with Laura, Sara decided to ask if things were serious between Nick and Laura._

Sara: Wow, Laura, all these ideas are great. Grissom and Catherine will definitely like this.

Laura: Yeah, just keep it simple. They're not really into fancy stuff. Anyway we still have a lot to do.

Sara: I know. At least I have your cell number. Can I also call you at home?

Laura: That would be hard to do since I'm staying with Uncle Gil right now. Just call me on my cell, even though Uncle Gil's almost always with Catherine every day.

Sara: You're staying with Grissom? That must be hard.

Laura: Tell me about it. I can't wait till I find my own place.

Sara: You don't even have anywhere else to stay?

Laura: No, not really. And it's kind of hard to find a place nearby work.

Sara: I know what you mean. Hey can I ask you something?

Laura: Sure, what?

Sara: You've been hanging out with Nick a lot lately. Are you two dating or just friends?

Laura: Oh, no. Nick and I are just friends.

Sara: Really? You don't even like him like, uh-

Laura: Like a boyfriend? Nick's like the big brother I never had. We have a lot in common since we're from Texas, and everything. But no, I'm not interested in him romantically. Can I tell you a secret?

Sara: Sure, you can tell me.

Laura: Actually I like Greg.

Sara: Really? You like Greg Sanders?! That's a surprise.

Laura: Sara! Don't laugh at me. I know he can be a little annoying, but he's sweet, kind, and a good friend to me. I just wished I knew if he liked me.

Sara: Laura, any guy would be crazy not to like you. You're gorgeous. I just wish I had better luck in love.

Laura: Thanks, Sara. And Sara, don't worry I know you'll find someone. Oh, I better go. I got a case and I need to see if Hodges has my results already.

 _Laura leaves, and as she's walking down the hall she accidentally rams into Greg._

Laura: Oof, sorry about that. Oh, hey Greg.

Greg: Hey, Laura. I'm glad I got to see you. I wanted to talk to you.

Laura: Really?

Greg: I was wondering if, uh, if you wanted to, uh-

Laura: What, Greg?

Greg: Gosh, this is hard. I've never been this shy around girls.

Laura: Greg, come on. What'd you want to ask me?

Greg: Laura, I better just say this before I really screw up. I, uh, really like you, and I was wondering if-

Laura: Are you asking me out?

Greg: Yeah, I guess I am.

Laura: Yes, Greg, I would love to go out with you. To tell you the truth I like you too.

Greg: You do?

Laura: Yeah.

Greg: Dinner tomorrow sound good?

Laura: Yeah, it does.

 _After that, Greg and Laura start dating. A few months pass, and it is getting closer to Grissom and Catherine's wedding. Grissom and Catherine are so happy, but they have a lot to plan to start their new life together._

Grissom: Catherine, I can't believe our wedding is not too far away now.

Catherine: I know, just think in 2 months we'll be married. Grissom, what are we going to do about where we're going to live? My house is too small.

Grissom: Catherine, you know my place is big enough for the three of us.

Catherine: I know, but I really wanted a place of our own.

Grissom: I know, but it takes a while to find a new place. We'll keep looking though.

Catherine: Ok, besides I already have my house up for sale. Hopefully we'll get a buyer within the next few months.

Grissom: That's good. So are you going to continue to use Willows or switch to Grissom after we're married?

Catherine: I was wondering about that. I think most likely I would switch to Grissom. Makes sense, right? _*sighs*_ You promise we'll be happy?

Grissom: Yes, that is a promise. You're the best thing in my life.

 _A week later, a smiling picture of Grissom and Catherine announcing their upcoming marriage finally appeared in the paper. The team was in the break room and saw the announcement._

Greg: Hey, guys, Grissom and Catherine finally put their wedding announcement in the paper.

Sara: Really, let me see.

Laura: Yeah, show us!

 _The team battles for the paper, but Sara finally grabs it._

Sara: Aw… that's a sweet picture of them. Look what it says, "Dr. Gil Grissom and Ms. Catherine Willows are pleased to announce their engagement and upcoming marriage. Ms. Willows is the assistant graveyard shift CSI supervisor at the LVPD Crime Lab. Dr. Grissom is the head graveyard shift CSI supervisor at the LVPD Crime Lab. Their wedding will be on Dec. 18, 2008." Looks like they finally set a date.

Nick: That is a sweet picture. Man, that's nearly two months from now.

Laura: Yeah, they've almost got everything ready though. So, Sara, when do you want to throw the party? Everything is ready to go.

Sara: How about this week? All we have to do is sneak the stuff in here when they are out in the field.

 _So throughout the week, the team sneaks the party stuff in. They had to convince Ecklie to permit the party in the lab, but he agrees as long as they clean up afterwards. Finally Grissom and Catherine are out in the field. Sara alerts everyone, and they all pitch in to decorate quickly before Grissom and Catherine returned. After they were done, Brass called Sara._

Sara: Sidle here. Oh, hey Brass.

Brass: Sara, Gil and Catherine are coming. You have everything ready?

Sara: Yes, finally. Thanks Brass. _*hangs up*_ Ok, guys Grissom and Catherine are on their way.

 _So everyone hides and turns off the lights to the break room. Grissom and Catherine finally enter the lab._

Grissom: Man, this case is tough. I hate cases like this.

Catherine: Tell me about it. Hey, are the lights off in the break room?

Grissom: Yeah, they are. I wonder why?

Catherine: Hmm… let's check it out.

 _Grissom and Catherine approached the break room cautiously and Grissom flipped the light switch. To their surprise, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and a banner came down that said "Congratulations Gil and Catherine!"_

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Catherine: Oh, my gosh. You guys!

Sara: We fooled you, didn't we?

Grissom: Yes, you did. Wow. This is the first time I've been really surprised.

Laura: That's good. The team and everyone else just wanted to congratulate you and wish you good luck. So we ought to celebrate this happy occasion.

 _So the party begins, and everyone is having a good time. Everyone comes up to Grissom and Catherine and congratulates them and wishes them luck. Grissom spots Sofia talking with Ecklie, and sees that they are actually getting along. Warrick is chatting with Nick and Sara, while Greg and Laura are standing next to the refreshments. Grissom sees that Greg has his arm around Laura, so he makes a mental note that he needs to talk to Greg._

 _Everyone is having fun, but they know they have to go back to work. So Sara quietly tells Grissom to make a speech._

Sara: Grissom, come on, say a small speech before everyone leaves.

Grissom: Sara, no.

Sara: Come on.

Catherine: Just do it, hon, so they know we appreciate it.

Grissom: Oh, all right. Ok, guys, I know we have to get back to work, but I really want to thank everyone for this nice party. This was quite a surprise.

Catherine: Yes, it was. We really do appreciate this. And we hope everyone can make it to our wedding in December.

 _Everyone then congratulations Grissom and Catherine again, and go back to work. The night shift gang goes to work cleaning up, and Grissom goes to his office to work on his new case._


	22. After The Party

**Ch. 22: After The Party**

 _Grissom arrives in his office, and to his surprise Sofia is there waiting for him, sitting down in front of the desk._

Grissom: Sofia, what are you doing here?

Sofia: Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to talk to you, but there was so much going on at the party that I didn't get to.

Grissom: It's ok. I understand. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Sofia: _*sighs*_ I don't even know why I'm here. I just have a lot on my mind.

Grissom: Sofia, despite everything that's happened between us, you can still talk to me.

Sofia: Well, I guess you should know that Horatio and I broke up.

Grissom: What?

Sofia: Yeah, he ended it and now he's getting married. _*pulls out a wedding invitation from her purse, which it's for Horatio and Yelena's wedding*_

Grissom: Sofia, I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him. Are you going to be ok?

Sofia: I guess. I should've known a long distance relationship would never work.

Grissom: Just hang in there, I know you'll find someone that will love and respect you. 

Sofia: _*scoffs*_ I'm not so sure about that. Every time I give my heart to someone, I end up brokenhearted.

 _Grissom felt very uncomfortable hearing that, but he pushed it aside._

Grissom: Sofia, despite everything, I still consider you a good friend. I hope you still consider me a friend too.

Sofia: Thanks, Gil. Well, I better go. Thanks for listening.

Grissom: Not a problem.

 _Sofia walks out of the office. Grissom felt really bad for Sofia, but he has no regrets that he's going to marry Catherine. He just hoped things work out for Sofia, since she deserved to be happy._

 _Sofia knew that deep down she still was in love with Grissom. She knew that she needed to move on since Grissom was getting married for real this time. She could tell that Grissom was really in love with Catherine. As she was walking by the break room, she runs into Ecklie._

Ecklie: Hey, Sofia. What's going on?

Sofia: Oh, hey Conrad. Just taking a walk.

Ecklie: Same here. That was a nice little party the night shift team threw, right?

Sofia: Yeah, it was nice. I'm happy for Gil and Catherine.

Ecklie: You sure? I mean I know it must be difficult for you since you were going to marry Gil.

Sofia: A little, but I'm doing ok.

Ecklie: Hey, would you like to get a cup of coffee or something?

Sofia: Why are you being so nice?

Ecklie: What, I can't be nice to someone? Come on, it's just coffee.

Sofia: Ok, sure. Why not?

 _Sofia was surprised that Ecklie was being nice to her, but she agreed to get coffee. Ecklie was mostly a jerk to everyone, but it was nice to see he was trying to be nice_ _._


	23. Getting Closer

**Ch. 23: Getting Closer**

 _Several weeks pass by, and it is nearly a month and a half away to Grissom and Catherine's wedding. By now everyone knows that Greg and Laura were dating. Warrick and Nick couldn't believe it._

Warrick: Man, I can't believe that Greg is dating Laura.

Nick: Yeah, me too. They are a cute couple though.

Warrick: But still, he's dating Grissom's niece. I wonder how Grissom feels about that, since he treats Laura like his own daughter.

Nick: I'm sure Grissom is ok with it. But I'm sure he would rip Greg's head off if he hurt Laura.

Warrick: _*laughs*_ You're probably right about that.

 _Meanwhile, Grissom was going to his office. He had heard some juicy gossip in the break room that Ecklie was now dating someone. He wonders who it is, but he has too much on his mind with the wedding and everything coming up. And he had to talk to Catherine since she needed to talk to him about something important. So luckily Catherine was already in his office waiting._

Grissom: Catherine, what's going on? What's so important that you needed to tell me now?

Catherine: Well, I have some news. My real estate agent just called. I got a buyer for my house now.

Grissom: That's great. Wait, what's the matter?

Catherine: The catch is that they want to move in right away. They are offering to pay the amount I want, as long as they can move in soon.

Grissom: Catherine, are you going to take the offer?

Catherine: It's a pretty good deal. If I refuse, I probably won't get paid what the house is worth with the next buyer. But what am I going to do? I was hoping that this would happen after the wedding. I can't pack up and move so soon and where would we stay?

Grissom: You and Lindsey can move in with me early, if you want.

Catherine: Really?

Grissom: It's a bit sooner than we'd both expected, but this seems like a good plan. After all we are getting married soon.

Catherine: Oh, thanks Gil. You have no idea how relieved I am now. But what's Laura going to think? I know she's still staying with you.

Grissom: You let me handle it. Don't worry about it. Why don't we tell Lindsey at dinner tomorrow?

Catherine: Man, I almost totally forgot about that. Lindsey's been dying to see your place; now she's going to find out we're moving in early. I'll see you later.

 _The next day at work, Laura finds out about the plan._

Laura: What? Catherine is moving in already?

Grissom: Her and Lindsey. They got a good deal on their place, but the buyer wants to move in soon so they have to move out now. So I told her that she could move in with me since they don't have anywhere else to go.

Laura: Wow, I'm surprised you would actually live with your girlfriend, but I understand. It makes sense, since you two are getting married next month.

 _Finally, nighttime arrives. Laura and Grissom were waiting for Catherine and Lindsey to arrive and doing the last minute preparations._

Laura: Dinner's almost ready Uncle Gil. Where are Lindsey and Catherine?

Grissom: Knowing them running late as always.

 _The doorbell rings, which its Catherine and Lindsey at the door._

Grissom: Hey, you two. Running late again?

Catherine: Hey, I'm not always running late.

Lindsey: Mom, you usually are most of the time. Sorry Grissom; wow you have a great place.

Grissom: Thanks Linds. Well I hope you're hungry. Dinner's almost ready.

Catherine: Hmm… smells great. And who cooked this time? You or Laura?

Grissom: Well, uh-

Laura: I did; so I hope you like spaghetti. Hey Lindsey, what's up?!

Lindsey: Laura! It's great to see you again.

Laura: Good to see you too squirt. Oh, shoot, I better check on the food.

 _Laura rushes out of the living room and races to the kitchen. The rest of the gang is laughing hard._

Catherine: So, Greg isn't joining us tonight?

Grissom: No, Greg couldn't come since he's finishing up his case.

Catherine: Oh, too bad. Well, Linds, what do you think of Grissom's place?

Lindsey: It's nice. Seems pretty spacious. Mom, is there something you're not telling me?

Catherine: Well, you know how we got a great deal on the house right?

Lindsey: Yeah, but I thought you were thinking about refusing since they wanted to move in right away.

Catherine: Well, uh-

Grissom: I told your mom that you two could move in early when you are ready.

Lindsey: Really?

Grissom: Only if you want to.

Lindsey: This is a big surprise. But, sure I'll be cool about moving in early. It'll give us time to get used to living together.

Catherine: I'm glad that you're ok with it. But Gil, expect me to do some redecorating.

Grissom: Not anything too drastic. So have you started packing yet?

Catherine: We're beginning to, and I might need to sell some of our junk. But I guess we can start bringing in some of our stuff in soon.

Lindsey: Hey, you mind if I look around Grissom?

Grissom: Go ahead, Linds. I don't mind. You can also watch some TV if you want to.

 _Laura comes out to announce that dinner is ready._

Laura: Well, dinner's ready. I'm going to wash up a bit.

Grissom: Thanks, Laura. Dinner smells great. We'll go ahead and set the table.

Lindsey: Hey, Laura, you mind giving me a quick tour?

Laura: Sure, no problem.

 _So Laura takes Lindsey with her to look around the house._

Laura: Well, you already saw the kitchen and the living room. The room in the back is the office. That's Uncle Gil's room, and this is my room.

Lindsey: Wow, nice room. You've got good taste.

Laura: Thanks; it's yours if you want it.

Lindsey: What? I just can't kick you out.

Laura: You're not. It's time that I moved out. Uncle Gil's just been kind enough to let me stay here until I got on my feet.

Lindsey: Thanks, Laura. I really appreciate it. But what are you going to do?

Laura: Don't worry about me… I got friends I can stay with while I look for my own place.

 _Suddenly they hear Grissom holler at them_

Grissom: Hey, come on girls. Dinner's getting cold! And we're starving here.

Catherine: Gil! The food is not even that cold.

Laura: Alright we're coming!

 _The girls go downstairs for dinner, and the dinner begins. Laura makes up her mind to tell Grissom that she plans to move out when he's in a good mood._

Laura: We're here now.

Grissom: Finally… now we can eat.

Catherine: So Laura, how's your cases been doing?

Laura: They've been pretty easy. I just feel bad for Greg right now. He's got a pretty messy one out at the prison.

Catherine: Oh, yeah. Sara was telling me that one was messy.

Laura: Oh, he's working with Sara? He didn't tell me that.

Grissom: Now, you know that Sara and Greg are friends. Although he had the biggest crush on her when they first met.

Laura: Yeah, he told me that. But I trust him. He said he's been over Sara for a long time, and he told me the weirdest story that you used to go out with Sara, Uncle Gil. Is that true?

Catherine: Oh, it's true.

Lindsey: Whoa, Grissom you dated another one of your co-workers before my mom?!

Grissom: It's a long story, but yes I did date Sara for a while.

Laura: So was it serious or just a fling?

Catherine: Laura!

Grissom: We were serious; it just didn't work out.

Laura: Now I have to ask how you and Catherine ended up together.

Grissom: That is also a complicated story. But uh, I was dating another woman at the time and….

Catherine: I started getting jealous about it. We had been working together for so long, that we've always been close. I ended up realizing that I was falling in love with him, and I was nervous since we've been friends for so long.

Grissom: Actually, I got engaged to Sofia, my ex. But uh, I wasn't really happy with her. I asked Catherine to help me out with a case…

Catherine: And we ended up having a huge argument since uh, I was angry he didn't tell me himself about his engagement since I heard it from his girlfriend.

Grissom: Don't forget the part where you kissed me.

Lindsey: Mom! You actually did that!

Catherine: Yeah, I did. I got caught up in the heat of the moment. I was so angry with him, but I finally admitted that I loved him.

Grissom: Good thing too, or us being together might not have ever happened. I'm actually glad we had that argument.

Lindsey: Still, Mom, way to go! That must have taken guts.

Catherine: Young lady, do remember that Grissom and I didn't start dating till after his breakup.

Grissom: In fact, your mom came to me to tell me that she wanted to apologize for what happened and that she didn't want to cause any trouble between me and my girlfriend. But by then I broke up with my girlfriend since I realized I wasn't in love with her because I was already falling in love with someone else.

Laura: Let me guess… that woman was Catherine, wasn't it?

Grissom: Yeah, it was.

Laura: I still can't believe you actually dated Sara! I'm shocked she never told me.

Grissom: It's, uh, still a bit uncomfortable for her to talk about our relationship since it was a complicated breakup. I'd rather not talk about it.

Catherine: Let's just say it didn't work out between them.

Grissom: I guess you could say that. But, uh, enough about my previous relationships. Can we please change the subject?

Catherine: Yeah. So Laura… how do you like living in Vegas now? I bet it was hard to move away from home.

Laura: Yeah, it was. I miss my family and all, but I'm starting to get used to living here. And I'm so grateful that I have family here. Uncle Gil thanks so much for helping me out.

Grissom: It's no problem, Laura. I did promise your parents that you were always welcome here.

Laura: And I appreciate everything you've done for me. But I think it's time for me to move out and get my own place.

Catherine: Laura, you don't have to leave. Is this because we're moving in soon? If that's the case we don't want to kick you out.

Grissom: Laura, you still can stay. I mean you really don't have to move out.

Laura: No, it's for the best. Despite how spacious this house is, it is not enough for four people. Since you are forming a new family, it'd be better for me to get my own place.

Grissom: If that is what you really want. Well, we'll be happy to help you with the move. But know that you are always welcome here.


	24. The Move

**Ch. 24: The Move**

 _Soon Catherine and Lindsey begin to move into their new home. Laura keeps her promise, she starts to move out._

 _Laura stays with Wendy during her moving out of Grissom's. But she is still searching for her own apartment, without having any luck. All the apartments were either too expensive or needed a little work. Wendy does offer to let Laura stay as her roommate, but she is a little reluctant to do so. So she's going crazy, and ends up telling Greg what was going on._

Laura: Greg, I'm starting to go nuts with this apartment hunting.

Greg: Why, staying with Wendy not working out?

Laura: Wendy's been awfully nice letting me stay with her, but I feel like such a mooch.

Greg: Well, if it's that bad, then why don't you stay with me?

Laura: You mean us actually live together? Can you imagine what my uncle would say? Especially since we've only been dating for just a few months.

Greg: I know, but I'm just trying to help. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help out my girlfriend?

Laura: Greg, are you really serious about us living together?

Greg: Yeah, I am.

Laura: Wow, uh… this is a little sudden. I've never lived with any boyfriend before.

Greg: If you want you can live with me until you really find a place.

Laura: Then, yes I'll stay with you.

 _So Laura keeps it quiet that she's moving in with Greg. She starts to move out of Wendy's, and the only person she tells about her move is Sara._

Laura: Sara, uh, can I ask you a favor?

Sara: Sure, what's up?

Laura: Do you mind helping me take some boxes out of Wendy's since I'm leaving?

Sara: Yeah, no problem. So you finally found a place. That's great. Where is your new place?

Laura: Don't tell anyone, but uh, I'm moving in with Greg.

Sara: Oh, when you say don't tell anyone you mean don't tell your uncle. But still, moving in with Greg? That's pretty serious.

Laura: I know; I'm a little scared. Hopefully it'll be for just a while.

Sara: You never know. What would happen if you two got engaged? It's a lot to think about.

Laura: Whoa, I don't know if it'll get that serious. But honestly if he asked, I'd say yes. Sara, I really think I'm falling for him.

Sara: Good for you. Greg's a good guy, and I'm glad he found you. So what time should I be there at Wendy's to help you with your stuff?

Laura: I really appreciate this, uh maybe after lunch. That way I'll have some stuff at our place before shift starts.

Sara: Sure, no problem. I still can't believe that you're living with Greg, though.

Laura: Anyway, I really appreciate your help. I'll see you later

 _Meanwhile, Sara and Laura had no idea that Hodges had overheard the last part of their conversation. When Grissom goes to get his results from Hodges, he accidentally opens his big mouth._

Grissom: Hey, Hodges, you have my results?

Hodges: Oh, got them right here Grissom. So, hey how's Laura doing with Greg?

Grissom: She's happy with him. Why do you ask?

Hodges: Well, I was just wondering since they are living together now.

Grissom: What? Are you serious?

Hodges: You didn't know? Oh, maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.

Grissom: If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Greg.

 _Grissom was furious; he couldn't believe that his niece didn't tell him about her moving in with Greg. Grissom was upset that Laura didn't trust him enough to tell him, but he wasn't going to break his promise that his niece would be taken care of._

Grissom: So Greg, when were you going to tell me about you and Laura living together?

Greg: We were going to tell you when she was settled in, but how did you find out?

Grissom: Let's just say secrets aren't well kept in this lab.

Greg: Grissom, I care about Laura just as much as you do. I love her, and I'm just trying to help her out. If it makes you feel better, it's only for a while. We're going to take things slow before anything major happens between us, I promise you that.

Grissom: Well, then I guess I'll be ok with it. Have you told her family yet? Because you know that her mother and father are coming to my wedding, and I know they want to meet you.

Greg: Don't worry we're calling them tonight. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.


	25. A New Romance

**Ch. 25: A New Romance**

 _So Laura finally moves out, and moves into Greg's place. Greg is happy that Laura is now settled, but he does keep his promise to Grissom. Pretty much, everyone is surprised about Greg and Laura now living together, and Nick and Warrick joke that Grissom must be a bit ticked about it._

 _Catherine and Grissom are happy; their wedding is not too far off now. They are adjusting to living together. Grissom does have some troubles like trying to be there for Catherine and Lindsey, but he's improving. Catherine couldn't believe that she finally found someone after all these years of being alone. After all she went through in her marriage and divorce to Eddie, she never thought that she'd fall in love again. She was so grateful Grissom was in her life, and he was so wonderful to her and was starting to become a great father-figure to Lindsey._

 _Meanwhile, a new romance was starting to bloom among the CSIs…._

 _Nick and Sara were working on a case in the sewers; someone had dumped a body and they had to recover it._

Sara: Man, I hate cases like this! It makes me wonder why I came back to Vegas! Uh, I seriously need to shower again.

Nick: Know how you feel Sara. Hey, watch your step going back up that incline!

 _Sara wasn't paying attention and went up the incline too fast. She ends up losing her footing, but luckily Nick catches her._

Nick: Whoa, you ok?

Sara: _*laughs*_ Yeah, I'm fine. I should have listened to you.

 _They look at each other, which Sara was still in Nick's arms. Suddenly Nick kisses Sara. Sara is shocked and surprised that Nick kissed her, but she doesn't pull away._

Nick: _*after he pulls away, he becomes a bit embarrassed.*_ Wow, uh, sorry. I don't know what came over me.

Sara: No, don't be. I'm not

 _Sara smiles and she kisses Nick back. The two finally know how they feel about each other. They continue to kiss, until they realize that they are still working. Luckily for them, nobody catches them._

 _Back at the lab, everyone was opening their invitations to Grissom and Catherine's wedding. Their wedding was becoming the talk of the lab. Grissom and Catherine had invited everyone at the lab, even Ecklie._

 _For the wedding, Grissom had asked Brass to be his best man, while Catherine asked Sara to be her maid of honor. Catherine was afraid that Sara would refuse because of her history with Grissom, but she happily agreed to be in the wedding. Warrick, Tina, Nick, Greg, and Laura were also going to be a part of the wedding party. Lindsey, since she was the daughter of the bride, was also going to be in the wedding party and read during the ceremony._

 _A few days pass by… Nick and Sara were still very surprised about what happened between them._

Nick: Sara, we need to talk about what happened between us.

Sara: I know we do; it's just been awkward.

Nick: Sara, I don't want that. I just want to know how you feel about me, because I really care about you.

Sara: You do?

Nick: Yeah, for a while now. So how do you feel about me, since I just spilled my guts out to you?

Sara: Nick, I really like you too. Actually I was starting to get jealous when I thought Laura liked you.

Nick: Really? Well, how about dinner tomorrow night?

Sara: I'd like that.

Nick: Great, then it's a date.


	26. The Wedding Rehearsal

**Ch. 26: The Wedding Rehearsal**

 _A month and half has passed… it is now the night of Grissom and Catherine's wedding rehearsal. Mainly the party is full of Grissom and Catherine's family and friends._

 _Everyone is having a good time, although everyone got quite a surprise seeing Nick and Sara together walk in arm in arm. They have been dating now for a while, although they've kept their relationship quiet._

 _Sara ends up sitting next to Catherine, while Nick ends up sitting next to Brass and Warrick._

Catherine: Wow, Sara, you and Nicky?

Sara: Yeah, I know. We've been dating for almost two months now.

Catherine: I still can't believe you and Nick are together. So… how's it going?

Sara: I'm really happy. Nick is such a great guy for me.

Catherine: That's great Sara. _*sees a look of surprise on Sara's face*_ Uh, Sara, you ok?

Sara: Cath, you're not going to believe who's here.

 _To everyone's surprise, especially Grissom and Catherine's, Sofia was walking into the party. Now Grissom and Catherine had invited Sofia to the dinner, but they didn't think that she was going to show._

Sofia: Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late… I was finishing up a case.

Grissom: Uh, not a problem. You made it just in time… we're glad you made it.

 _Catherine was speechless, but made the effort to stand._

Catherine: Really, Sofia, we're glad you're here. The dinner's about to start, so enjoy yourself.

 _Sofia ended up sitting next to Wendy and Hodges, but Catherine couldn't help feel that everyone had their eyes on her and Sofia wondering what would happen next._

 _Deep down Catherine felt a little jealous seeing Sofia. Sofia really did look beautiful; she was wearing soft makeup that flattered her face and wearing a gorgeous red cocktail dress. Catherine also looked beautiful wearing an elegant black strapless dress that flattered her figure and her hair was styled in soft curls. Both women looked absolutely breathtaking. Even though it was her wedding rehearsal Catherine's self-doubts started getting to her and she started feeling a little inferior to Sofia._

 _Grissom could sense Catherine was tense, so he grabbed her hand._

Grissom: Catherine, honey, are you ok?

Catherine: Yeah, I guess I am just surprised that Sofia actually came.

Grissom: I am too, but she's not causing any trouble. Catherine, relax. Just think, this time tomorrow we'll be finally married.

Catherine: You always know how to make a woman feel better. I love you.

Grissom: I love you too.

 _After that, Catherine started to feel better. She started to relax, and just grateful that she was marrying the man she loved. After the dinner was served and everybody was visiting and just waiting on dessert, it was time for the toasts. As the best man, Brass decided to say a few words._

Brass: Well, since I am the best man I thought I'd say a few words. I've known Gil and Catherine since I first moved to Vegas. Gil, I know at first we were at odds, but I'm so grateful having you as one of my best friends. Catherine, I've seen you overcome so many obstacles to be the person that you are today. Over the years, I could see the connection between you two. After everything that the both of you been through, I'm glad that you found each other. They complete each other, and I am honored to call them my friends. To Gil and Catherine, all the best.

 _Everybody applauded Brass, while Grissom and Catherine hugged and thanked Brass for his lovely toast. After the dinner everybody began to leave anticipating the upcoming wedding._


	27. The Wedding

**Ch. 27: The Wedding**

 _It is now the day of Grissom and Catherine's wedding. The whole morning was spent doing the last minute preparations, but Catherine made sure that Grissom didn't see her until the ceremony. It is a small intimate ceremony, Catherine and Grissom invited mainly their closest friends and family. Mainly everybody from CSI was there; even Sofia and Ecklie. Even Kathleen Braun showed up for the wedding._

 _In the back of the church, Catherine started to get nervous. But when she saw Grissom waiting for her at the altar she relaxed and felt so happy that she was marrying her true love. Finally it was time for the ceremony to begin._

 _The music began, and Warrick and Tina walked in first. After them came Greg and Laura. Nick and Lindsey followed afterwards. Last, but not least, was Brass and Sara… the best man and maid of honor._

 _After the wedding party entered, the wedding march began. Everybody stood to see the beautiful bride walk down the aisle._

 _Grissom's eyes lit up at seeing Catherine, the woman he truly loved, make her way down the aisle. Everybody could see the look of happiness and love on both of their faces._

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Gil and Catherine.

 _The priest said the opening part of the ceremony, followed by Lindsey reading the passages out of the bible. After Lindsey finished the readings, the priest read the gospel and got ready to say the homily._

 _The priest ended up saying a beautiful homily about marriage and true love that made Catherine want to cry. After, to their surprise, Warrick got up and he had a microphone in his hand._

Warrick: I had to ask special permission if I could do this after the sermon, but to my good friends this is for you.

 _Warrick was so nervous, but he ended up singing Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's "It's Your Love" Catherine and Grissom couldn't believe that Warrick could sing that good, and Warrick was nervous since he hadn't sang in a long time. But Warrick knocked the song out of the park and everybody applauded him after he finished._

 _Finally it was time for the wedding vows…_

Priest: Do you, Gil, take Catherine to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Grissom: I do.

Priest: Do you, Catherine, take Gil to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Catherine: I do

 _With all the love in their hearts, Grissom and Catherine promised to love, honor, and obey each other all the days of their lives. They exchange the rings, and before they knew it…_

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom.

 _Grissom happily kisses his bride, and everyone applauds. Everybody is overjoyed that Grissom and Catherine are now married, but not as happy as the couple themselves. Seeing the wedding band on his finger, Grissom can hardly believe he's married now. He never thought he would actually get married or fall in love, but fate had a different plan and he's finally married to the one woman he truly loves. Catherine can hardly believe it either that she is now married to Grissom. After her divorce she never thought she would remarry, but she truly found her soul mate, the one person she would spend her life with. Everybody congratulated them after the wedding and they all head to the reception at the Tangiers._

 ** _I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy. But I love happy stories...I can write some drama, but I always find a way to resolve it. I appreciate the kind reviews, although I did have to moderate a couple of not-so-nice ones. I understand that pairing Grissom and Catherine is not the norm, but I do appreciate those that respect my writing. I don't mind a little constructive criticism, because I feel that helps one improve. If you don't like my story, that's okay with me. I'll be friendly, and there are plenty of other great stories on here to enjoy. This is just my own little alternate universe that I wrote for fun...I was rather young when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon._**


	28. The Wedding Reception

**Ch. 28: The Wedding Reception**

 _Catherine and Grissom arrive at the Tangiers for their wedding reception. They walk into a beautifully decorated ballroom that appears it came out of dream. Catherine and Grissom greet their guests, and are so happy that it seems like nothing could ruin their perfect day._

Doc Robbins: Gil, Catherine… I am so happy for you. I still can't believe you two are married now.

Grissom: Thanks, Al. We're glad you made it.

Catherine: Yes, thanks Doc. Well, enjoy yourself tonight.

Wendy: Catherine, you look so beautiful. I'm so happy for you and Grissom.

Catherine: Oh, Wendy… thank you so much. I'm glad you came.

Wendy: Are you kidding? Nobody wanted to miss this. And luckily…Hodges owes me 20 bucks.

Grissom: You were betting about our wedding? What was the bet?

Catherine: I bet I could guess… that we wouldn't actually get through the ceremony?

Wendy: Hodges was the one who came up with the bet, but I went along with it since Hodges is almost always wrong when it comes to relationships.

Catherine: Well, we're happy to prove Hodges wrong. Well, enjoy the party.

 _The dinner began and everybody is having a great time. Finally it was time for the presentation._

Emcee: Ok, everyone it is now time for the presentation of the wedding party.

 _Rascal Flatts' "You" began to play._

Emcee: First up we have Tina and Warrick Brown

 _Warrick and Tina then made their way to center stage_

Emcee: Next we have Laura Grissom and Greg Sanders

 _Laura and Greg then followed Warrick and Tina_

Emcee: Now we have Lindsey Willows, the daughter of the bride, and Nick Stokes.

 _Nick and Lindsey then followed_

Emcee: We now have the best man and the maid of honor, Jim Brass and Sara Sidle.

 _Brass and Sara then became the last ones at the end of the line_

Emcee: Now the moment we've all been waiting for… it is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom.

 _Everyone stood and applauded as Grissom and Catherine made their way._

Emcee: The bride and groom will now dance the first dance

 _Keith Urban's "Your Everything" was the song that they chose since it was the song that started their romance._

 _Grissom and Catherine began their dance finally now husband and wife. They couldn't have been more in love dancing together. To them, it brought back the memories of when they first fell in love._

Catherine: Well, can you actually believe it? We're finally married. How's it feel not being a bachelor anymore?

Grissom: It feels good since I'm now married to the most wonderful woman who stole my heart.

Catherine: You know after my divorce I never thought that I would fall in love again; much less get married again until you.

Grissom: I never thought I would get married; I thought I was destined to be a bachelor all my life, but then you came. You're it for me. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

 _Everybody applauded at the end of the song, happy to see how happy the newlyweds are. The dance began, and Grissom and Catherine began to mingle with their guests._

 _Grissom was visiting with Brass and Doc Robbins, while Catherine was visiting with Sara and Laura. Grissom happened to look up when he saw Sofia walking into the reception._

 _Grissom is very surprised that Sofia came to his wedding. Sofia had also spotted Grissom as she walked in, but she stays by her table. She was glad she came, but she was still hurting since she had come so close to marrying Grissom. Deep down, she knew she still cared for him despite that she was now dating someone else. But to her greatest surprise, Grissom comes up to talk to her._

Grissom: Sofia, I'm glad you made it. It's good to see you.

Sofia: Thanks, Gil. Great party…thanks for inviting me.

Grissom: I was surprised to see you when you walked in, but I'm glad that you came.

Sofia: I almost didn't. But congratulations… I'm really happy for you and Catherine.

 _They are quiet for a moment, and then Ecklie comes up to them_

Ecklie: Sofia, I got you something to drink. Oh hey Gil.

Grissom: Hi, Conrad. Nice to see you.

Ecklie: I didn't get a chance to give you my congratulations at the wedding, but congratulations. You and Catherine make a good pair. By the way, where is your lovely bride? I'm sure she's wondering where you are.

 _Grissom is offended at that, but he keeps his cool_

Grissom: Catherine's visiting with some of her relatives so I came to get a drink, when I ran into Sofia. So, uh, Conrad, did you come by yourself or with someone?

Ecklie: Actually I came with my girlfriend…Sofia.

Grissom: Really? You two are dating?

Sofia: Yeah, we've, uh, been dating for almost a month now.

 _Things kind of tense between Grissom and Ecklie, and Sofia is just surprised seeing the tension between her ex and her current boyfriend. Catherine notices the look in Grissom that he always had when Ecklie managed to tick him off, so she quickly rushes to her husband._

Catherine: There you are honey. Oh, hi Sofia, Conrad.

Sofia and Ecklie: Hello, Catherine.

Catherine: Gil, uh, Kathleen and Mom wanted to talk to us for a moment. Excuse us please.

Sofia: Its, uh, no problem.

Ecklie: Yeah, go ahead and do what you need to do. And, uh, congratulations again.

 _So Catherine and Grissom walked until they were a good distance away from Ecklie and Sofia. Grissom can tell that Catherine is upset. Catherine is a little jealous and decides to ask what happened_

Catherine: What the heck was that? I can't believe you were talking to your ex and Ecklie. You know that can only lead to trouble.

Grissom: Calm down. I ran into Sofia when I went to get a drink, and I only talked to her for a moment. Then Ecklie walked up, so I had to talk to him. You're not going to believe this, but Sofia is Ecklie's new girlfriend.

Catherine: Oh, really?

Grissom: Yeah, Ecklie told me himself. Now, come on…cheer up. _*smiles*_ You shouldn't be upset on our wedding day.

Catherine: You're right. I love you. _*smiles back*_

 _Catherine then kisses her husband; she feels so stupid getting upset over nothing. Now Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara, and Laura saw everything that happened between Ecklie and Grissom. They are glad that Catherine dragged Grissom away since Grissom could've said something to get himself in trouble. They could tell Catherine was upset, and they are very surprised how smooth Grissom is seeing how he managed to calm down his new wife within 5 minutes. The team laughed at that, and enjoys the rest of the party. After the party, Grissom and Catherine leave to go on their honeymoon. They leave Nick and Warrick in charge of the lab while they are gone for 3 weeks to the Bahamas. They leave Lindsay with Catherine's mom, and with everything in place they head off to enjoy their honeymoon._


	29. Vacation or Not?

**Ch. 29: Vacation or Not?**

 _Grissom and Catherine finally arrived in the Bahamas. They enjoy themselves, and are very happy now that they are married._

Grissom: Well, Mrs. Grissom, can you believe we're here? Enjoying ourselves and happily married.

Catherine: I know… man, I wish we could stay here forever. It's so beautiful here.

Grissom: Not as beautiful as you.

Catherine: Gil… that's sweet. So we better get unpacked, and I was thinking that maybe we could go into town and do some shopping.

Grissom: Sounds good to me. As long as you don't expect me to carry the bags

Catherine: Honey, you married me… deal with it.

Grissom: And so it begins.

Catherine: Yup. Man, I wonder how things will be when we return home. I know it will change now that we're married.

Grissom: Well, whatever changes there are we'll get through it together. Let's just enjoy our alone time.

 _Meanwhile back in Vegas…_

Nick: _*on phone*_ Ecklie, I know you want us to close that case, but we have several others that we are working on. With Grissom and Catherine gone, you have to understand we are working the best we can. Goodbye.

Warrick: Ecklie getting on your case?

Nick: Ugh… now I know how Grissom feels. You know what Ecklie told me… if we are that understaffed to call Grissom and Catherine back.

Warrick: I hate when he does that. Just makes you want to tell him something.

Nick: I know that we have several cases we are falling behind on, but I think we can handle it. No way am I going to call Grissom to ask him to return home so soon.

Warrick: Oh, yeah. Both him and Catherine would be royally pissed if they had to come back. What do you think they're up to now?

Nick: Probably having a good time… shopping, eating, relaxing, and you know. Typical honeymoon stuff. I still can't believe that they are going to be gone for 3 weeks.

Warrick: Well, they did have enough vacation racked up… so they didn't want to waste it. Come on, we better get back to work.

 _While Nick and Warrick were talking, Sofia was making her way to Grissom's office. She had been gone for several days on sick leave, and she was hoping that she could talk to Grissom. She felt really bad how things ended at the wedding between Grissom and Ecklie, and she wanted to clear things up. But she found Grissom's door was locked. Sara was passing through, so she decided to ask Sara if she had seen Grissom._

Sofia: Hey Sara, have you seen Grissom? I was hoping to talk to him for a second.

Sara: Sorry, Sofia… Grissom and Catherine are already gone on their honeymoon. They left the next morning after the wedding.

Sofia: Oh wow, I didn't know they had already left. I've been sick, and I haven't come in until today. I'll just talk to him when he gets back.

Sara: Yeah, so uh, I better get going. We have several cases going on, so I better get working on them.

 _A whole 2 weeks pass by, and Grissom and Catherine just relax and enjoy themselves on their honeymoon. They do the typical things all honeymooners do, and just try to be a normal couple. But suddenly a high profile case breaks out back home._

Ecklie: Ok, what are we going to do about this? This case is all over the media, and we don't have enough people to work on this. We're going to need backup.

Nick: Now wait a minute, you're not saying?

Warrick: Yeah, come on. You're not serious?

Ecklie: I'm afraid I have no choice… I'm going to have to bring Grissom and Catherine back.

Warrick: Now, that's unfair. It's their honeymoon, and I think we can still handle this.

Nick: I agree with Warrick.

Ecklie: You guys are swamped, and I am sorry. But I have to bring them in.

Nick: Well, then you call them because we don't want any part in this.

 _Back in the Bahamas… Grissom and Catherine were in their room. They had a bit of a crazy night, so Catherine was sleeping. Grissom had already woken up, and was making plans to take Catherine out to breakfast. The highlight of his morning was just waking up and seeing his beautiful wife by his side. Seeing Catherine look so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her sleep so he went ahead and started picking up some of their things off the floor. As he was cleaning up, Catherine woke up._

Grissom: Well, look who's up.

Catherine: Man, am I tired. Where you ever going to wake me up?

Grissom: You just looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you.

Catherine: That's sweet. So what's our plans?

Grissom: Well, once you get dressed I'd thought we'd head out for breakfast and maybe head out to the beach.

Catherine: Sounds good. Any calls from home?

Grissom: Just Lindsay… saying Grandma is driving her insane. She said she misses us and wants us home soon.

Catherine: I knew Mom would probably drive Lindsay crazy. But it's nice to know that she misses us. None of the team called?

Grissom: No… let's just say I told them not to call unless it was an extreme emergency.

Catherine: Boy, I bet it's been tough for them to follow that order. But I guess that's good news that they don't need us at work.

Grissom: Yeah, it's nice to just have a normal vacation. I needed a break from work.

Catherine: I know what you mean.

 _So after Catherine finished getting ready, they went ahead and got breakfast. And afterwards, Grissom did keep his promise… they were walking along the beach just relaxing and watching the dolphins splash around the shoreline._

Catherine: Oh, wow. I can't believe I'm actually seeing dolphins. They are so beautiful; and so graceful.

Grissom: You never seen dolphins before?

Catherine: Not until now. I haven't really been anywhere around ocean before. Unless you count going to Malibu, and I didn't see any dolphins there.

Grissom: In Modesto, I used to walk along the beach all the time. I would see some dolphins, but I never really noticed them.

Catherine: Wow. Ah, it's just so beautiful here. I wish our vacation wouldn't end.

Grissom: I know… me either. I'm actually relaxing and having fun.

Catherine: I can tell; I actually like this side of you. It feels like I'm getting to know more and more about you.

Grissom: I'm glad… I love you.

Catherine: I love you too.

 _Grissom and Catherine kiss and the kiss begins to get more passionate, but Grissom's phone begins to ring ruining the romantic moment._

Grissom: Ugh, stupid phone. Wait a minute… it's Ecklie.

Catherine: What? Why is he calling?

Grissom: I'll find out. _*answers phone*_ Hi Conrad. What's so important that you needed to talk to me?

Ecklie: _*over the phone*_ Sorry to bother you Gil. But it was very important that I got hold of you and Catherine.

Grissom: Why? Is there something wrong?

Ecklie: I hate to tell you this, but we have a high-profile case that just occurred and we need all hands on deck. The media is all over this… so we really need the help. I'm sorry, but I need you and Catherine to return ASAP to Vegas.

Grissom: Conrad… how can you do this to us? I mean we specifically did this to use up our excess vacation time. Not the mention the money we've spent.

Ecklie: Please, Gil, I am sorry… and I'll reimburse you. I tell you what… after this case is wrapped I'll go ahead and let you take that extra week off.

Grissom: How soon do you need us?

Ecklie: As soon as you can catch a flight back home.

Grissom: Fine. _*hangs up*_ Well, I hate to tell you this, but Ecklie called me to tell me that they need us to come home. A high-profile case with extensive media coverage just broke out and they need all hands on deck. 

Catherine: So much for our vacation. How soon do they want us back?

Grissom: As soon as we can catch a flight back.

Catherine: Then let's get going.


	30. Layover in Florida

**Ch. 30: Layover in Florida**

 _Grissom and Catherine leave the Bahamas. After much difficulty, they were able to catch a flight to Florida, with a layover flight back to Vegas._

Catherine: I still can't believe we've been waiting this long.

Grissom: Calm down, you know how long these layovers can be.

 _Meanwhile Catherine looked up, and to her surprise she saw Horatio Caine accompanied by a dark-haired woman not too far from them._

Catherine: Gil, you won't believe who that is over there. That's Horatio Caine.

Grissom: Are you sure? I mean you haven't seen him in like maybe 4-5 years.

Catherine: Trust me… I remember him.

 _To their greatest surprise, Horatio and the woman walked toward them_

Horatio: Catherine Willows? From Vegas? Is that you?

Catherine: Yes, that's me. I'm surprised you remembered me Horatio.

Horatio: I never forget a face. And I definitely remember all the help you and Warrick gave us on that Rittle case. It's so good to see you again. Oh, pardon me… allow me to introduce my wife, Yelena.

Yelena: How do you do? Nice to meet you.

Horatio: I still can't believe you're here in Florida. _*sees Grissom*_ Oh, sorry about that. I'm Horatio, and you are?

Grissom: Gil Grissom… nice to meet you too Horatio.

Horatio: Ah, so you're the famous Grissom that Catherine told me so much about. So what are you two doing here?

Catherine: Returning home from the Bahamas. Actually Horatio, Gil and I just got married.

Horatio: Really? Well congratulations. Correct me if I'm wrong, Grissom aren't you the supervisor of the graveyard shift?

Grissom: Yes, I am… well head supervisor since Catherine is now my assistant supervisor.

Catherine: Gil, I've always been your right hand woman, it just wasn't official until I got that promotion.

Horatio: That's great news… I'm sure you'll be a great supervisor.

Catherine: I was supervisor of swing shift for a while, because the jerk who's our assistant director broke up our team. But we ended up getting the team back together, which is why I'm now assistant supervisor.

Yelena: That's terrible! But at least you are working together again.

Catherine: Yeah, we're a great team. We're all friends and we just work well together.

Horatio: You know I met someone from Vegas… a Sofia Curtis. Do you know her?

Grissom: Yeah, actually we work with her. Well… funny situation I used to date her.

Horatio: Uh, you two dated?

Grissom: It was about almost a year ago… but it just didn't work out.

Yelena: Wait a minute, Horatio… are you talking about your ex, Sofia?

Horatio: Sorry darling. Uh, Gil, can I talk to you for a moment in private?

Grissom: Sure.

 _So Grissom and Horatio step away from their wives to talk privately._

Horatio: You're Sofia's ex-fiancée, aren't you?

Grissom: Yeah, I was. You know you really hurt her.

Horatio: I didn't mean to, but things changed.

Grissom: You met your wife, am I right?

Horatio: Actually Yelena and I have a history. Yelena was married to my brother Raymond. My brother left her many years ago when he faked his death to protect her and my nephew, so we developed a close relationship. Then some bad guys found out my brother was still alive, and they were threatening his family. I didn't want anything to happen to her or my brother, so I convinced her to return to Raymond and I sent them off to Brazil. After they left, I met Marisol, and after dating a while we married. But our marriage didn't last long.

Grissom: What happened to her?

Horatio: A week after we were married… Marisol was murdered by a brutal gang that I was investigating. I had gone to Brazil to find the killer and to protect my brother and his family, but my brother ended up getting killed. Deep down, I knew that I had fallen for Yelena. So when she returned back home, things changed. I really cared about Sofia, but I didn't mean to hurt her.

Grissom: I can tell that you love your wife, but I think that you could've handled things better with Sofia. She was devastated when you broke up with her.

Horatio: I know. Gil, I wrote Sofia a letter… you know trying to explain things, but I've been too scared to send it. But I think I better… will you give it to her for me?

 _Suddenly Grissom hears his flight being called_

Grissom: I got to go, but yes. I'll give it to her.

 _ **I hope you enjoy my little Horatio Caine cameo...I just had to put it in there since he was previously mentioned in the story. I had to make a response to the guest reviewer since I can't personally respond... I respect your opinion that you feel like Catherine and Grissom are like brother and sister. It doesn't bother me one bit...like I've said before this is a story that I wrote for my own enjoyment back when I was 17-18 years old. That's the good thing about writing...you are free to use your imagination. That is all I have to say for today...enjoy and hope to update soon.**_


	31. Returning Home

**Ch. 31: Returning Home**

 _After a long flight, Grissom and Catherine finally arrive home to Vegas. They headed home to freshen up and to make sure Lindsay was ok. After making sure that Lily would watch Lindsay for the night… they headed for the lab._

 _When Grissom and Catherine arrived at the lab, they were met by a swarm of media. And of course, the media had a field day seeing the newlyweds._

Reporter: Here comes CSI's own power couple… Gil Grissom and wife, Catherine Willows-Grissom. What do you have to say about the case?

Grissom: No comment; we have no information for you and even if we did… we cannot disclose information about an active case.

Reporter: What about you Mrs. Grissom?

Catherine: No comment, sir. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't crowd me. _*she waves to Nick and Warrick to open the doors*_

 _Nick and Warrick immediately usher in Grissom and Catherine and Ecklie walks out to fend off the media._

Catherine: God… I can't believe how quickly the news about our marriage came out. That damn reporter was having a field day with it.

Grissom: Calm down… the media was bound to know sooner or later. We'll just have to handle this as best we can.

Warrick: God, you guys were like rock stars coming in. News came out about your marriage? Or were they trying to get information about the case?

Grissom: I think a combination of both. So tell us, what's going on?

Nick: It's been crazy without you guys. But Ecklie was the one who wanted you back right away.

Warrick: Well, let's just say a famous celebrity has been murdered. Her name is Lynn Walker.

Grissom: Lynn Walker?

Catherine: She's a new up-and-coming actress on the scene. Real party girl, been all over the gossip rags for a few months lately.

Warrick: Yup, and currently had a huge hit movie starring alongside Brad Pitt. She's been rumored to have been dating James Franco, that guy from the Spider-Man movies, along with several other A-list actors. Despite the party girl status, she was a real respected actress. Very smart about picking her movie roles, and was even going to be nominated for an Oscar this time around. Found dead at her Vegas apartment.

Catherine: She lived here in Vegas?

Nick: Recently moved here with current boyfriend… a Rick Jameson.

Warrick: Rick's a local boy though… kind of weird that this party girl would be dating an average guy.

Catherine: Well, I read that Lynn is originally from Henderson. Where's Rick from?

Nick: Actually, Brass told me that Rick and Lynn went to the same high school, and pretty much dated all of high school. High school sweethearts must have found each other again and decided to get back together.

Warrick: I'm really glad you guys are here. We've been swamped with work, and then Sara fainted in the lab so we had to rush her home.

Grissom: What?

Catherine: Is she ok?

Nick: She's fine…she's resting at our place.

Catherine: Our place, Nicky?

Grissom: When did this happen?

Nick: _*slightly embarrassed*_ A few weeks… Sara had a real bad water leak at her place, so she's staying with me until her apartment gets fixed.

 _Nick could see a look of curiosity in Grissom's eyes, but Grissom didn't say anything else about it._

Grissom: Well, then Catherine and I need to get caught up to speed on the case. Cath, what do you want to do?

Catherine: Well, I guess I'll go with Warrick to Autopsy. What are you going to do?

Grissom: I'm going to my office to get familiar with the case file.

Catherine: I'll meet you there after I'm done. See you later.


	32. New Discoveries

**Ch. 32: New Discoveries**

 _Grissom is in his office working on the case, and Sofia happened to be walking by. She was surprised to see him back at work so soon, but she decides to talk to him and goes to his office._

Sofia: Hey, Gil. You mind if I come in?

Grissom: Hey Sofia, yeah sure. Go ahead. How's everything going?

Sofia: Things are going ok. I've been wanting to talk to you since the wedding, but I never really got a chance to.

Grissom: What about?

Sofia: Oh, about the whole awkward moment with Conrad at the reception. I feel really bad about that.

Grissom: It's not your fault… You have nothing to feel bad about. I guess I was just surprised that you're actually dating him.

Sofia: He's really not a bad person. He's just hard to read sometimes.

 _When Grissom told her that he was surprised that she was actually dating Ecklie, Sofia felt really bad. She began to feel that she should have told Grissom earlier about her new relationship since he did give her the curtsey of telling her about his relationship with Catherine before she would've been surprised._

Grissom: Well, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone.

Sofia: Thanks, Gil. I really appreciate that. Anyway, what are you doing back home so soon? I thought you and Catherine would still be off on your honeymoon for about 3 weeks.

Grissom: Well, Conrad called us in earlier to work on that high-profile actress case since the guys were shorthanded. I'm going over the files now. Oh, you won't believe who I ran into at the airport on my way home.

Sofia: Who?

Grissom: Horatio Caine.

Sofia: You met Horatio? Uh, how is he?

Grissom: He's fine. Met him and his new wife. They seem pretty happy together. He asked about you.

Sofia: Really?

Grissom: And he wanted me to give you this letter to explain things. I thought that you might want to read it.

Sofia: I don't know what to say. Well, I better go. Thanks again.

 _Sofia takes the letter and then heads out the door, very surprised and curious about what Horatio had written to her._

 _Meanwhile… Warrick is in the break room. He looks sad and is holding a set of papers in his hands. He is also holding a pen, and is about to sign the papers when Catherine walks in._

Catherine: Hey Warrick.

Warrick: Oh, hey Catherine. Didn't notice you come in.

 _Now Catherine can tell Warrick has a lot on his mind, so she decides to see what's up._

Catherine: Warrick, are you ok? Come on, talk to me.

Warrick: Not really.

 _Warrick sighs, and ends up handing Catherine the papers. As Catherine reads them, she realizes that the papers are actually_ _divorce papers. To her greatest surprise, Warrick is the one filing for the divorce._

Catherine: Warrick, you're actually filing for divorce? What's going on? I remember last time you and Tina were able to work things out.

Warrick: I'm not too sure Cat. Things have just gotten too difficult for us. I just can't put her through this anymore. I'm sick of the fighting, of everything. We just got married too soon.

Catherine: Warrick, is this something you really want to do? Trust me, when I headed down that road with Eddie, it was very hard for me to do. I still loved him, but I knew it was something I needed to do. You remember how bad it got with our divorce; like cats and dogs.

Warrick: I remember. I just don't know what to do.

Catherine: Word of advice, think this through before you hand those papers to Tina. If you love her then work things out. But if you feel in your heart that something isn't right, then do what you have to do.

Warrick: Thanks, Catherine. I'm glad I could talk to you about this. _*suddenly his phone rings*_ Brown, here. What? Is she ok? Its fine, I'll head over there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling me.

Catherine: What's wrong Warrick?

Warrick: That was Carrie, Tina's friend at the hospital. Apparently there's something up with Tina. Something about fainting on the job. I got to go check on her. Is it ok that I go? I'll be right back as soon as I can drop her off at home.

Catherine: It's ok, go check on your wife. I'll tell Grissom.

 _And Warrick heads off to the hospital to check on his wife._


	33. New Discoveries Part II

**Ch. 33: New Discoveries Part II**

 _Nick is working in the lab when he sees Sara walk in the door. He stops what he is doing to check up on his girlfriend._

Nick: Sara, what are you doing back at work? You should be resting.

Sara: I'm fine, Nick. I'm going nuts just sitting at home.

Nick: Sara, you are still sick though. I mean you fainted.

Sara: I'm ok… and I'm feeling a lot better now. I can work, and by the look of this case we need all the help we can get. I'm going to report to Grissom, and let him know I'm here.

 _So Sara heads to Grissom's office._

Sara: Hey, Grissom, got a minute?

Grissom: Sara, what are you doing back so soon? I heard about your fainting episode in the lab. Are you feeling better?

Sara: I'm fine Grissom. I just want to get back to work.

Grissom: Sara, I'm just concerned. I mean since you fainted, it could be a clue that something could be seriously wrong.

Sara: Grissom, you don't have to worry about me. I'm ok, and the hospital took plenty of tests on me.

Grissom: Ok, but I do want a copy of the results just in case you may need to stay home for a few more days. But for now, I'll give you permission to get back on the case.

Sara: Thanks, Grissom. I really appreciate it.

 _Sara then heads out the door, but as she leaves Grissom starts thinking that there could be something else going on with Sara. Something so personal that she would not want people to know, not even Nick._

 _Meanwhile Warrick arrives at the hospital. He heads up to Tina's floor, and runs into Carrie._

Warrick: Hey, Carrie, where's Tina?

Carrie: So sorry to worry you. But Tina's ok. She's doing a little better. She's just getting finished being examined. We already called in one of the other nurses, so it's ok for Tina to go home. She's in the last examination room.

Warrick: Thanks Carrie, appreciate it.

 _So Warrick headed to see his wife_

Warrick: Tina, are you ok? How are you feeling?

Tina: I'm fine. I'm feeling a little better. And I got some news.

Warrick: Are you sure? Wait, what news?

Tina: _*smiles*_ The doctor just told me, although I've been suspecting it for a couple of weeks now. Warrick, I'm pregnant.

Warrick: You're pregnant. We're having a baby?!

Tina: Oh, Warrick, can you believe it? I'm so happy about this.

Warrick: I'm just so surprised. But still, parenthood? Do you think we're ready for this?

Tina: Warrick, as long as we're a team and stick together I just know we'll be great parents. I love you.

Warrick: I love you too Tina.

 _Warrick hugs and kisses Tina; he's still shocked from the news. Warrick can't believe that he's going to be a dad and now regrets getting the divorce papers._


	34. Surprises!

**Ch. 34: Surprises!**

 _As the team continues to work on their high profile case, Sara starts going home earlier than usual. The team is getting worried about her, especially Nick. In fact some of their coworkers start to think that Sara might be pregnant._

Mandy: Man, I'm wondering how Sara is. She left early today.

Hodges: She looked kind of sick still. Kind of interesting, though?

Mandy: Wait, you don't think?

Hodges: Come on, it could be very possible that she could be pregnant. Fainting, slight paleness, weakness, throwing up?

Mandy: Also could be signs of the flu too. Just shut up Hodges. Mind your own business.

 _Little did Mandy and Hodges know Nick overheard their conversation. Once he heard that, he gets worried. He goes to the locker room, and he ends up slamming his locker. Greg happened to be walking by, and decides to see what's up._

Greg: Whoa, Nick, what's up with you?

Nick: Nothing, just I heard Hodges and Mandy talking. Hodges is insinuating that just because Sara's sick that she could be pregnant.

Greg: Nick, has Sara told you anything?

Nick: No, but even though she hasn't it is still a scary thought. I mean, especially since, uh…

Greg: No way…you and Sara? You two slept together before?

Nick: Yeah, we did. We took things slow, but it just kind of happened.

Greg: Whoa. Nick, how do you feel about her? Do you love her?

Nick: Yeah, I do. I guess I just need to talk to her.

 _Meanwhile Sara is at home and Laura goes to visit her. Sara has also heard the rumors, and is a bit embarrassed. But she is scared that they could be right._

Laura: Sara, are you ok? I just wanted to check up on you.

Sara: I guess you've heard the rumors.

Laura: Yeah, mainly from Hodges, but I told him to shut his fat mouth. Sara, are you really?

Sara: I'm not sure. I guess I'm too scared to find out.

Laura: Does Nick know?

Sara: No… and I really don't want to tell him that I think that I could be.

Laura: Sara, it could be nothing. Just get yourself checked out. Oh, hey, when you come in to work, Greg and I have some news.

Sara: What?

Laura: You just need to wait and see. We want to tell the team together.

 _The next day at the lab, Greg and Laura make their huge announcement._

Greg: Guys, Laura and I have something we want to tell you.

Laura: _*_ _holds out her arm and there is a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger*_ Greg asked me to marry him. We're engaged!

Sara: Oh my gosh! That's great.

Catherine: I'm so happy for you.

Nick: Guys, that's wonderful

Warrick: Another wedding in the works!

Grissom: Congratulations, you two. And when is the lucky day?

Greg: I know that this is a surprise. But actually Laura and I haven't really picked out a date yet.

Laura: But we are planning on getting married next year.

Grissom: Well, now that we got this great news. We better get going… I still have to process some evidence. Ecklie is pushing us to finish solving the Walker case.

 _Everyone begins to clear out until the only ones left were Warrick and Catherine._

Catherine: Before we head off to process… how are things going with you?

Warrick: Well, Tina is fine. Catherine, Tina's pregnant.

Catherine: That's great Warrick. I'm happy for you. I know you'll be a great dad.

Warrick: Thanks, Cath.

Catherine: But what are you going to do?

Warrick: _*sighs, and grabs the divorce papers. He ends up putting them in the shredder*_ I'm not going to do it. I can't do it, especially since she's going to have my child. I know what it is like not to have a dad, and I'm not going to do what my father did. I'm going to be there for my wife and our child.

Catherine: You're a good man, Warrick. I'm proud of you.

Warrick: Thanks. I just hope that I can do this.

Catherine: You can. When your baby finally comes, you'd be surprised how quickly parenthood clicks. Look at me and Grissom now; he's turned into a great stepfather. Lindsay just loves him now.

Warrick: _*laughs*_ Who would have thought that? So how are things going for you two now that you're married?

Catherine: Warrick, I'm very happy. I still can't believe that I'm married to such a great person.

Warrick: I always knew you and Grissom were great together. I'm happy that you two finally realized that after many years.

Catherine: I know…if I had known that maybe I could have saved myself a lot of heartache. I guess that's the way life goes. Well let me know if you and Tina need anything now that you have a little one on the way.

Warrick: Thanks Catherine. Know that I'll be calling you on parenting tips.

Catherine: Not a problem. Now let's get to work.


	35. An Offer of a Lifetime

**Ch. 35: An Offer of a Lifetime  
** _Grissom is in his office when Ecklie comes to his office. Grissom sees a look of amusement and amazement on Ecklie's face and wonders what Ecklie is up to._

Grissom: Ecklie, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?

Ecklie: Grissom, I thought I'd come to tell you the news. I'm being promoted to the director of the lab.

Grissom: So Mike McQueen is retiring. I bet the sheriff is throwing fits about it.

Ecklie: Oh you can imagine he is. Anyway the position for assistant director is open and the sheriff is looking at potential candidates.

 _Suddenly the director of the crime lab appears at the door of the office_

Director McQueen: Gil, Conrad…I'm glad you both are here in the same room. I've got some news for both of you.

Grissom: Conrad has already told me about your retirement and that he is being promoted.

Director McQueen: Ah, but did he tell you about who I'm going to tell the sheriff to pick as the new assistant director?

Grissom and Ecklie: No.

Director McQueen: Gil, I'm going to tell the sheriff to pick you as the new assistant director. Congratulations.

Grissom: What? You want me to be the new assistant director? Sir, to be honest there are other people more qualified than me.

Director McQueen: Nonsense Gil. You and Ecklie together would make the lab one of the most distinguished labs in the country. Maybe even steal the number one slot away from Quantico. If you're worried about leaving your team behind, I'm most sure your wife is most capable of taking good care of them. Think of this, she'll be promoted as well as you.

Grissom: I'm honored that you think I'd be capable of this position, but I'm a scientist first. I'm no politician. I don't know if I'd be any good at it.

Ecklie: I know we've had our differences Gil, but I agree with Mike. You're the best qualified candidate for the position, and I'd be honored to work with you side by side. I know you would miss the field, but I'm saying you got potential to help run this lab.

Grissom: Thanks for the offer gentlemen, but give me time to think about it. I need to discuss this with my wife.

Director McQueen: Hard to believe that you're a married man now Gil, but yes do discuss this with Catherine. I do need an answer by the next few weeks.

 _Director McQueen and Ecklie leave the office and Grissom can hardly believe that he was offered the position. Grissom knew that he wasn't really good at politics, so he was curious why the director wanted to give him one of the most political jobs in the entire lab. Granted when he became the graveyard supervisor and unit director after Brass was demoted back to homicide he had no choice but to take the job. He had always been a scientist first and politician second, and deep down felt that he probably wouldn't be any good at a political job. He knew that he had a lot to think about before he agreed to take the promotion._


End file.
